


Adaptation à la vie civile

by KillerNinjaPanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: Thor fait des efforts pour s'intégrer sur Terre. Loki un peu moins. Et quand le SHIELD décide que c'en est trop, le brun se voit obligé d'assister à des "réunions" pour son plus grand malheur. Mais quand il arrivera à s'enfuir tout ira mieux car Loki a de grands projets pour la Terre et ses habitants. Alors suivons les deux asgardiens, qui sait ce qui se passera...
Kudos: 1





	1. Loki dans un groupe de parole

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Adaptation to civilian life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264770) by [KillerNinjaPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda)



> Je publie déjà cette fanfic sur ffnet depuis juin 2018, sous le même pseudonyme. Je vais essayer de publier tous les chapitres déjà sortis le plus rapidement/régulièrement possible pour rattraper le retard. Je penche pour un chap/semaine minimum avec pour objectif de faire plus. Croisons les doigts !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Le dieu du mensonge croisa fermement les bras.

\- Non, affirma-t-il.

\- Mais Loki, tenta son frère adoptif.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Premièrement, c'est ridicule. Deuxième c'est absurde. Troisièmement je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Le SHIELD pense que...

\- Je m'en fous de ce que pense le SHIELD Thor ! Moi vivant, jamais je n'irai là-bas.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Julien.

\- Bonjour Julien !

Loki roula des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il jeta un œil vers la porte. La seule porte de la pièce, sa seule issue de secours. Malheureusement gardée par son frère qui attendait derrière. Et également par Tony Stark, qui lui était venu pour le spectacle et lorgnait par la vitre de la porte tout en mangeant du popcorn. Misérable mortel !

\- C'est là que je l'ai rencontré et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à arrêter la drogue. Ça fait un an, huit mois et treize jours que je suis clean.

\- Bravo Julien !

\- Merci de t'être confié à nous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre. Veux-tu te présenter ?

Loki resta muet alors que les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il entendit le tonnerre gronder au loin. La "douce" présence de son frère qui le poussait très légèrement à prendre la parole.

\- ... Je m'appelle Loki, soupira le brun.

\- Bonjour Loki !

Le dieu sursauta et fronça nerveusement les sourcils. Mais ne se sentaient-ils pas idiot à dire bonjour ainsi ? Vu leur sourire étrangement flippant, non. Loki trouvait qu'il en avait assez dit, après tout il s'était confié sur son prénom, c'était énorme. Mais le chef du cercle n'était pas du même avis.

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi es-tu ici aujourd'hui ?

Loki prit un instant pour réfléchir. Non pas à sa réponse, mais au risque qu'il prenait s'il ne répondait pas. Le tonnerre aurait tôt fait de se rapprocher. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

\- Parce que mon frère m'y à forcé, lâcha-il. Je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Bien... Pour que la thérapie soit efficace il faudra que tu viennes de ton plein gré les prochaines fois.

\- Ça, ça risque pas d'arriver, marmonna le dieu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Non, non rien...

\- Dans ce cas, peut être, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ton frère tenait à te faire assister à cette réunion ?

Loki sera les dents. Pourquoi cet humain lui parlait-il comme s'il avait deux cents vingt ans ? Il n'était pas un gosse ! Et puis pourquoi tous les autres le regardaient avec des grands yeux tout en hochant lentement la tête ? C'était flippant, même pour lui.

\- Loki ?

Le dieu cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui déjà ? Ah oui, la raison de sa présence.

\- Nous avons eu quelques différents lui et moi. Et avec son père.

\- Votre père.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez dit "son père", or il s'agit de votre frère. C'est donc votre père à vous deux. Pas seulement celui de votre frère.

Loki lutta contre son envie grandissante d'envoyer cet humain dans l'un des murs recouverts de posters de mortels souriants. Effrayants surtout.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il difficilement. Avec... Notre... Père.

Le dirigeant du groupe de parole sourit d'un air bienveillant. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Par les Neufs ! Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir...

\- C'est tout ? De simples querelles ?

\- Non.

Et il se mura dans le silence. L'homme pensa visiblement que c'était un excellent début car il le laissa tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

\- Nous nous retrouverons donc vendredi soir pour faire le point sur la semaine. Bonne journée à tous.

Les premiers participants se levaient à peine que Loki avait déjà enfoncé la porte pour sortir.

\- Alors mon frère ?

\- Tu as écouté, Thor. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tony passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule de Thor en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis s'il pouvait au passage se moquer du géant des glaces, il ne disait pas non.

\- Mais qu'en as-tu pensé ? Ça t'a aidé ?, réitéra le dieu blond.

\- Pour la dernière fois Thor je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Et je n'y retournerai jamais. Jamais !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Nicolas.

\- Bonjour Nicolas !

\- Bienvenue parmi nous.

Loki posa son menton dans la paume de sa main en fusillant la porte du regard. C'était reparti pour un tour. Alors que le mortel blond se confiait sur son enfance difficile et la mort de sa mère, le dieu de la malice réfléchissait à comment noyer la mortelle sur sa gauche avec son gobelet de café. Mmmm. Oh ! Il allait lui taper le bras lorsqu'elle prendrait une nouvelle gorgée ! Loki sourit mais fut interrompu dans son plan machiavélique par son nouveau pire ennemi, le maître de cérémonie.

\- Merci Nicolas de t'être confié à nous, c'est difficile lors de la première réunion. Loki, tu es revenu, souhaites-tu prendre la parole ? Nous raconter les tourments liés à ta famille ?

Mais c'est qu'il insistait le bougre ! Loki n'appréciait pas du tout que cet humain tente d'obtenir des informations sur lui. Il plissa les paupières et lui lança un long regard à travers ses cils noirs.

\- Non, grogna-t-il.

\- Très bien.

Le sourire de l'organisateur se figea quelque peu.

\- Anna, souhaites-tu nous raconter comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec ta sœur ?

La mortelle au gobelet de café s'éclaircit la gorge et Loki se renfonça dans son siège. Encore une pathétique mortelle qui allait raconter sa vie pathétique et inintéressante à un groupe de mortels aussi inintéressant qu'elle. Quelle plaie ! Il fallait qu'il trouve comment échapper à son frère quand Thor essaierait de l'emmener la prochaine fois. Peut-être se transformer en serpent ? Ainsi, la passion de Thor pour les reptiles lui ferait oublier la réunion.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Nouvelle semaine. Nouvelle séance. Loki n'avait pas encore réussi à y échapper. Oh il avait bien tenté de se transformer mais Tony, toujours là pour emmerder le monde et en particulier le brun, avait très gentiment rappelé la réunion à Thor…

\- Nous allons tous saluer Loki qui en est déjà à sa troisième séance.

Loki fit les gros yeux. Ils n'allaient pas encore...

\- Bonjour Loki !

Et si. Encore une fois...

\- Nous aimerions que tu nous expliques ce que tu as fais de mal dans ta vie. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. Mais pour t'aider.

Le dieu croisa les bras. Ça, il en doutait fortement. Si ces mortels apprenaient qu'il était en grande partie à l'origine de l'attaque de New York, évidemment qu'ils allaient le juger.

\- Prends ton temps.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et observa méticuleusement le plafond sans lâcher le moindre mot.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Quelqu'un d'autre veut passer en attendant ?

Une mortelle rousse leva timidement la main. Intérieurement, Loki soupira de soulagement. Certes il allait apprendre la vie d'un énième humain, mais cependant, il était sauvé pour cette fois.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Bordel ! Ça allait faire un mois qu'il participait « volontairement » à ces réunions inutiles. Thor ne le lâchait pas, le SHIELD non plus. Ah. Et le dirigeant de la thérapie non plus...

\- Nous sommes toujours prêts à t'écouter Loki.

Le dieu crispa violement ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil quand un nouveau « Bonjour Loki ! » extrêmement enthousiaste retentit. Il allait avoir une crise cardiaque un jour... Le dieu se gratta le sourcil en réfléchissant. Peut être que s'il parlait on le laisserait enfin tranquille ? Loki prit une grande inspiration.

\- ... J'ai voulu tuer mon père, enfin le père de mon frère. Je suis son frère adoptif. Mais tout ça c'était pour tuer mon père, le vrai cette fois. Du coup je l'ai tué en le faisant entrer avec son armée chez mon père. Adoptif. Et j'ai pu tuer mon père. Mon vrai père. Entre temps j'ai essayé de tuer mon frère et ses amis. Plusieurs fois. J'ai failli réussir. Puis j'ai fais croire que j'étais mort. Plusieurs fois. Ensuite j'ai rencontré un alien, moi je suis un dieu, qui m'a donné un cube pour augmenter mes pouvoirs. Alors j'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Mais mon frère et ses nouveaux amis, des « héros » m'en ont empêché.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle pendant que Loki poursuivait.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki, d'un pas bondissant, rejoignit Thor qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment.

\- Alors mon frère ? Tu as parlé cette fois ?

\- Oui. C'était très relaxant, avoua Loki en s'étirant. Même si ces mortels ont une ouverture d'esprit très limitée.

\- Oh. Tu leur as parlé de... Tous ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai parlé d'eux Thor. C'est un groupe de parole, non ?

Thor hésita. Oui, de ce qu'on lui avait expliqué le but était de raconter sa vie mais il doutait quand même des réactions des midgardiens quant aux différentes annonces de Loki. Surtout concernant ses enfants...

\- Même... Même Sleipnir ?, demanda le blond en suivant son frère qui partait joyeusement dans les rues agitées ne New-York.

\- J'ai commencé par Sleipnir. On va prendre un café mon frère ?


	2. Loki et Thor au café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous souhaitez lire un texte sur Thor et Loki qui passe un moment absolument banal dans un café ? Vous voulez lire des descriptions de cafés qui n'intéressent pas grand monde ? Vous avez juste du temps à perdre ? Alors ce texte est fait pour vous !

Les dieux s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'un grand café. Loki le jaugea du regard. Ça faisait l'affaire. Après tout ce n'était qu'un café avec Thor, rien d'extrêmement important.

-Bonjour messieurs, intérieur ou extérieur ?

-Extérieur, répondit aussitôt Loki.

-Bien, suivez moi je vous prie.

Les deux frères suivirent l'homme qui les accueillait jusqu'à une table en terrasse.

-Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Un instant plus tard il disparut puis revint leur donner des menus avant de s'éclipser de nouveau. Les deux asgardiens se lancèrent dans l'analyse des boissons et pâtisseries proposées.

-Puis-je prendre vos commandes messieurs ?

Les dieux lancèrent un bref regard vers le serveur, tiré à quatre épingles, qui s'inclina légèrement vers eux en glissant son plateau sous son bras. Loki hocha la tête en pointant son doigt sur la photo d'un des cafés proposés.

-Je vais prendre ça. Un... Un... Comment ça se prononce ce truc ?

-C'est un mocaccino monsieur.

-Humph, ronfla Loki en retroussant le nez. Et c'est quoi exactement ?

-Heu...

Le serveur hésita et regarda le dieu l'air de se demander s'il était sérieux. Premièrement, il commandait d'abord et demandait seulement après ce qu'il avait commandé, ce qui était tout de même étrange. Deuxièmement, c'était bien la première fois qu'un client lui posait une question pareille. Le café était très réputé et en général, seulement les puristes des boissons chaudes venaient ici. Mais au regard que lui lança Loki par dessus son menu, le serveur compris qu'il était sérieux. Il se gratta la gorge et prit la parole, décontenancé.

-C'est un cappuccino avec de la crème et du chocolat, on y rajoute aussi de la poudre de cacao mais, si vous le souhaitez, on peut remplacer le chocolat par de la liqueur de chocolat.

-Et un cappuccino c'est quoi ?

Cette fois le serveur vacilla. Il devait être en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Ne voulant pas perdre son poste, il reprit contenance et s'éclaircit la gorge de nouveau.

-Un expresso sucré avec une mousse de lait monsieur.

Loki lui lança un long regard qui mit le serveur terriblement mal à l'aise avant qu'un micro sourire arrive sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien envie de demander ce qu'était un expresso...

-Va pour un mocaccino alors. Avec de la liqueur. Tu as choisis ? demanda ensuite Loki à son frère.

Thor passa ses doigts sur ses joues en réfléchissant.

-Un café frappé, dit-il finalement.

-Et avec ceci messieurs ? questionna le serveur, soulagé que le blond lui ne pose aucune question.

-Un cheese-cake ? proposa Thor en regardant Loki.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Aucune idée de ce qu'était un cheese-cake. En fait, Loki avait terriblement envie d'un pudding. Mais, ce dessert n'était pas à la carte et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de re débattre avec le serveur. Aussi il approuva.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Oui.

-Je vous apporte ça le plus rapidement possible messieurs.

Les dieux lui répondirent vaguement, ignorant la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir un serveur aussi poli, et rendirent leurs menus. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient se dire maintenant ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs commandes. Thor rompit le silence.

-Loki je pense que...

-Oui je l'admets. Tu avais peut être, peut être, raison.

Thor regarda son frère bouche bée. Loki qui disait qu'il avait raison ? Ça, c'était bien une première !

-Tout bien réfléchi, ce "groupe de parole" était très divertissant. Du moins cette fois-ci. Les autres fois... Écouter ces mortels se plaindre en groupe sur leurs pitoyables existences... C'était un véritable enfer, grommela le dieu du mensonge.

Le dieu nordique ne répondit pas. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et il était encore en partie sous le choc de la révélation de son frère. Son frère avait reconnu s'être trompé. Diable, ça allait le perturber un moment. Alors qu'ils se replongeaient dans le silence, le regard de Loki dévia sur les surfaces vitrées des buildings en face de la terrasse du café. Il eu un léger pincement au cœur. Dire que si son plan n'avait pas échoué il aurait pu prendre le contrôle de ces buildings, et de la terre entière. Le dieu soupira en baissant les épaules.

-Vos commandes messieurs.

-Merci !

-Merci, marmonna vaguement Loki en attrapant l'emballage du gâteau déposé aux côtés de sa tasse.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait méticuleusement le plastique entourant un spéculoos, Thor saisit son gobelet et glissa la paille de sa boisson entre ses lèvres. C'était visiblement la seule raison pour laquelle il avait commandé cette boisson, pour pouvoir jouer avec la paille. Son frère le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils mais Thor n'en avait cure. Il mordilla le morceau de plastique et le fit passer de la gauche à la droite de sa langue en regardant les nombreuses voitures passer sur la route. Après avoir siroté la moitié de son café, il reposa le gobelet et s'attaqua au cheese-cake. S'attaqua était le terme approprié car le pauvre gâteau innocent fût dévoré en un instant. En face de lui, le brun en avait goûté une cuillère, avait avalé le spéculoos, qu'il avait trouvé plutôt bon, et avait seulement récupéré le dessus de sa tasse, à savoir toute la partie crémeuse. Le reste de la boisson attendrait, le dieu s'était lancé dans la confection d'un origami avec sa serviette.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Un loup.

-... Fenrir te manques ?

Loki souffla doucement en réalisant un dernier contre pliage qui donna la touche finale à l'oreille de l'animal.

-Bien sûr, avoue-t-il sans complexe. Il est tellement adorable, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Thor hocha la tête en lorgnant sur le cheese-cake à l'abandon devant son frère. Il adorait tous ses neveux et Fenrir pouvait effectivement être adorable, mais surtout avec son père. Il était... Légèrement plus sauvage avec d'autres personnes. Et les quelques soldats asgardiens qui avaient perdus un bras pouvaient difficilement approuver les dires de Loki. Alors dire que Fenrir était adorable c'était aussi vrai que faux. Bien que jamais, au grand jamais, Thor ne dise ces mots devant son frère. Si on tenait un minimum à sa vie, on ne disait rien de négatif sur les enfants de l'asgardien. Le regard bleu du dieu ne décollait pas du cheese-cake.

-Prends-le si tu y tiens tant mais arrête de baver Thor, grogna Loki en poussant l'assiette avec le gâteau entamé vers lui.

Le blond saisit sa cuillère et mangea un peu plus tranquillement sa deuxième part tout en faisant des pauses régulières pour boire une gorgée du café rafraîchissant. Loki le regarda faire un moment puis attrapa sa tasse et but rapidement mais avec une grande classe le contenu de sa tasse.

-Mouais. Rien d'exceptionnel, dit-il en reposant la tasse blanche, désormais vide, dans sa coupelle.

Les midgardiens payaient donc des sommes faramineuses pour ça ? Plutôt désolant. Sauf ce spéculoos. Très sympa ça. Un bruit particulièrement irritant et désagréable parvînt aux oreilles du dieu aux cheveux sombres. Thor aspirait les dernières traces de son café dans un vacarme atroce.

-Thor je pense qu'il n'y a plus la moindre goutte de liquide dans ce gobelet, arrête ce bruit ! Bon sang ça devrait être inter...

Le regard vert de Loki se fixa sur Thor qui ne le remarqua même pas. Le dieu se concentrait cette fois-ci sur les humains qui passaient devant la terrasse.

-Mais oui, murmura Loki pour lui même. Il suffit que je l'interdise.

-Hum ? fit Thor le bout de sa paille toujours dans la bouche. Tu me parlais ?

Loki se leva brusquement et claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître plusieurs billets sur la table.

-On y va ! J'ai une super idée.

Le blond poussa sa paille du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de sa bouche. Le brun partait déjà alors Thor posa brutalement son gobelet sur la table et partit à la poursuite de son frère.

-Je vais me lancer dans la politique Thor, expliqua Loki alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble du café. Mon slogan sera "Vivons bien, vivons sans humains".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Développer pendant des lignes et des lignes une commande de café qui aurait été pliée en un instant a un côté absolument... Hypnotisant.


	3. Loki président

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est plus court que prévu, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre par écrit tout ce que je voulais. Parce que en fait j'y connais rien en politique moi... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

"Premièrement, l'image que vous renvoyez est importante, le public vous jugera dès le premier regard. Vous devez renvoyer une image accueillante, rassurante. Donc évitez les tons agressifs. En fonction du public que vous visez, changez votre style. Renseignez vous sur les mouvements de mode ou choisissez volontairement un style décalé. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous sentir bien. On remarquera immédiatement si vous portez des vêtements sans être à l'aise. Alors si vous voulez changer radicalement, prenez le temps de vous habituez avant de vous exposer aux autres."

Loki bailla et cligna des yeux en posant son menton sur le bureau. Il leva le regard pour suivre l'homme qui parlait sur son écran d'ordinateur. Qu'est-ce que ce mortel était ennuyeux... Et dire qu'il était censé être l'un des meilleurs de son domaine. Loki se redressa et enfonça la barre espace de son clavier, mettant la vidéo en pause. En gros il ne devait pas débarquer en rouge et avec les cheveux blonds ? Heu... Rouge et blond ? C'était exactement Thor ça. Évidemment qu'il ne devait pas être comme son frère ! Pas besoin d'être un soi disant expert pour savoir ça ! Le Jotun se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ça faisait des semaines qu'il préparait son projet de campagne électorale qu'il voulait ensuite présenter aux Avengers. C'était des humains, il voulait un avis des habitants de la Terre. Mais il n'allait quand même pas parler à de simples mortels dans la rue ! Donc il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les amis de Thor serait parfait pour son premier test.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sur une image de Loki posant en dessous de son slogan, le projecteur s'éteignit et la salle se ralluma. Loki, en costume cravate impeccable et cheveux bien coiffés, se présenta devant le groupe d'humains, tout fier de sa présentation. Il maîtrisait l'outil PowerPoint ! Quelle brillante avancée ! Ce n'était pas son frère qui arriverait à faire ça. Il ne savait même pas à quoi servait un téléphone.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillants de curiosité.

Tony en laissa tomber son stylo au sol, Bruce se gratta l'arrière de la tête, Natasha donna un coup de coude à Clint qui s'était endormi, Steve releva la tête du carnet dans lequel, en bon premier de la classe, il avait soigneusement prit des notes et Thor resta silencieux, attendant également l'avis des Avengers sur le projet de son frère.

\- Heu... Comment dire, commença la russe qui ne voulait pas vraiment vexer le dieu car il pouvait être colérique et rancunier. "Vivons bien, vivons sans les humains" c'est un peu... Extrême.

\- Ah ?

Loki paru déstabilisé par cette information. Il le trouvait très bien son slogan. Ça rimait en plus. Et puis tout ce qui rime est bien, pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne peux pas devenir président en promettant que tu vas tuer ceux qui auront votés pour toi, expliqua Tony. Ça n'a aucun sens. D'ailleurs que je t'explique comment réussir en politique n'a aucun sens non plus. Déjà je ne suis pas prof en science po et en plus... Pourquoi je continue de te parler moi ?

Tony s'interrompit et se lança dans un dialogue intérieur en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement Tony hémisphère gauche était en conflit avec Tony hémisphère droit. Restait à savoir qui allait prendre le contrôle. Le super soldat sauta sur l'occasion, Tony qui se taisait c'était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.

\- J'aime beaucoup les couleurs des affiches, dit le Cap'tain posant le bout de son crayon sur une des pages de son carnet. Les dispositions aussi, elles sont très recherchées. Ça renvoie une image de mouvement, de changement. Et le changement c'est important.

\- Steve ! coupa Tony, préférant remettre sa discussion avec lui-même à plus tard, alors que Loki souriait joyeusement ravi que quelqu'un apprécie son travail à sa juste valeur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne faut pas l'encourager, il veut tuer les humains. Les. Humains. Nous ! Nous sommes des humains !

\- Ah oui. Le slogan, dit le blond en tournant une page.

Il relut plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait noté.

\- Effectivement, je pense qu'il en faudrait un plus chantant.

\- Chantant ? répéta Thor qui ne voyait pas ce que ses amis pouvaient avoir à redire sur le projet de son petit frère.

\- Oui, quand j'ai fais des apparitions publiques pour encourager les troupes...

\- Ça, c'était de la propagande Steve, l'interrompit Bruce.

Le super soldat baissa un instant les yeux et préféra se replonger silencieusement dans ses notes. Il noircit un coin de page au crayon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans un débat. Pour lui ce n'était pas de la propagande. Il avait juste pu servir son pays et encourager des gens à en faire autant. C'était un acte généreux. Non ?

Loki joua un instant avec la télécommande du projecteur avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais alors vous ne voteriez pas pour moi ?

\- Absolument pas, répondirent aussitôt Tony et Clint à l'unisson.

\- Non, soupira Natasha en croisant les bras.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait acceptée de venir.

\- Non plus, dit Bruce.

\- Bien sûr que si mon frère, sourit affectueusement Thor.

\- Eh bien si on change le slogan, entama Steve avant de se prendre un regard meurtrier du reste de l'équipe.

Le soldat toussota et referma son carnet.

\- Il faudrait voir, dit-il finalement.

Loki baissa tristement les épaules. Alors qu'il avait fait des efforts pour essayer de prendre en contrôle de la Terre de manière parfaitement légale et démocratique, les Avengers ne lui offraient toujours pas de soutien. Mis à part son frère et la bannière étoilée ambulante.

\- Et si je promettais de ne pas faire de mal aux midgardiens ?

\- On ne te croirait pas Loki.

\- Mais si c'était vrai ? Et puis tous les politiques font des promesses n'est-ce-pas ?

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard. Loki avait réellement l'air motivé dans sa carrière politique. Peut-être qu'un peu de soutien ne ferait pas de mal. S'il se lançait là-dedans, il oubliera possiblement ses désirs meurtriers.

\- Steve, à toi l'honneur, lança l'espionne russe avec un petit geste de la main.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que ça simplifierait tout. Si tu enlèves ton projet de mort de ton électorat ça devrait mieux se passer.

\- Et ça pourrait marcher ?

\- Si les gens sont assez fous pour voter pour un alien qui veut les exterminer, ricana Tony en shootant dans son stylo qu'il n'avait pas ramassé.

Mais Loki était parti dans ses rêves.

\- Comme ça je serais élu et je prendrais le contrôle de New-York, puis des États-Unis, puis de l'Amérique, puis de Midgard tout entier, monologua-t-il avec le regard d'un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un cadeau. J'assouvirai l'espèce humaine et je m'en servirai pour créer une armée afin de contrôler toute la galaxie.

L'équipe de super-héros le regarda fixement et en silence. Le dieu venait d'expliquer qu'il comptait toujours prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Et de la galaxie ? Et il voulait sérieusement de l'aide ?

La porte de la salle claqua brutalement derrière les héros.

\- Attendez ! Reconnaissez que mon frère fait des efforts ! lança Thor.

Le dieu du tonnerre regarda le brun qui se mordillait les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé mon frère. Mais ils ne peuvent pas oublier ce que tu as fais.

Loki croisa les bras en boudant. Un jour il prendrait le contrôle de cette maudite planète. Peut importe les moyens, il y arriverait coûte que coûte. Réfléchissant à toute allure, un petit sourire apparu lentement sur ses lèvres. Alors ça... C'était du génie, c'était merveilleux, c'était magnifique, c'était... Lui, tout simplement. Loki haussa les épaules en sortant à son tour de la pièce. Les Avengers l'empêchaient de jouer avec les règles ? Aucun problème, il allait jouer contre eux. Et dès demain.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Le verre de Tony s'écrasa au sol en un millier d'éclats de verre.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Steve frappa dans un sac avant de se tourner vers l'écran qui passait les infos.

\- Ah ben ça...

Il arrêta sa séance de sport et enleva les bandages qui protégeaient ses phalanges.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Clint sorti lentement son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Allô Tony ?

\- Au QG tout de suite !

\- Merci de demander, ça va très bien.

Mais Tony avait déjà raccroché. Clint remit son téléphone dans sa poche et baissa les yeux sur le couteau fermement posé contre sa gorge. Puis sur la main qui tenait ce couteau, et enfin sur le visage de la rousse à qui appartenait la main.

\- Tony nous demande 'tasha, on va devoir remettre l'entraînement à plus tard.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Immédiatement Bruce ! Tu comprends ? Fais le venir immédiatement !

Tony s'essuya le front du dos de la main. Il ne la sentait pas cette histoire. Pas du tout du tout...

\- Et dis lui de s'acheter un téléphone, finit-il par crier avant de raccrocher. Foutus asgardiens...

Bruce posa son téléphone sur la table du café. Dire qu'il s'était à peine installé... Le scientifique attrapa sa veste de costume et se leva, juste quand le dieu nordique avec qui il devait normalement passer un moment autour d'une bière arriva.

\- Thor tu tombes bien, on rentre, Tony veut nous parler. Ça concerne ton frère.

L'asgardien fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour, emboîtant le pas du docteur. Il fallait bien que ça concerne Loki pour qu'il loupe une pinte de blonde.

\- Ah et au passage, Tony voudrait que tu achètes un téléphone.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour... Non rien, laisse tomber.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Réunion de crise.

\- Alors là je veux bien te croire Tony. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel absolu ? Qui l'a laissé faire ça ?

\- Merci Clint, intervention extrêmement pertinente. Quelqu'un d'autre à une remarque à partager ? De préférence quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas déjà, finit Tony en lançant un regard appuyé vers l'agent du SHIELD.

Clint détourna effrontément les yeux, mettant à très rude épreuve le vague reste de patience du philanthrope.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, mon frère à trouvé un travail. C'est tout.

\- ... Tu es sérieux ?

Le blond hocha calmement la tête et Tony crispa ses doigts sur la table métallique.

\- Un travail ! Parlons-en de ce travail. Président des États-Unis ? Ton frère... Installé à la Maison Blanche qui fait un discours à la télévision depuis le salon présidentiel tu trouves ça normal ? Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de PROBLÈME ?

\- Calme toi Tony, intervient calmement Pepper.

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! CE FOU FURIEUX PRÉSIDENT DES ÉTATS-UNIS ?

\- Vous nous excusez un instant ?

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça tandis que la Pepper tirait Tony dans le couloir. La porte coulissante coupa net les jérémiades du milliardaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers Steve qui semblait en pleine réflexion sur le sens de la vie. Natasha prit calmement la parole.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Loki, dans un costume sombre, sobrement égaillé de boutons de manchettes en serpent tapota du bout des ongles l'épais bureau. Il recula son fauteuil et posa ses talons sur un dossier orné du logo des services secrets. Le regard vert du dieu balaya le bureau ovale. Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur les accoudoirs noirs. Il recommençait à s'ennuyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, en fin de compte Loki ne passe pas tant de temps président mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il reviendra plus tard...


	4. Loki éleveur de bouc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors. Pourquoi ce texte...? Il se trouve que quand j'ai posté le chapitre 3 sur ff à la fin j'ai proposé aux lecteurs de choisir ce que ferait Loki après (et ce n'est absolument pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées) et j'ai eu le malheur de rajouter "par pitié ne me dites pas éleveur de boucs". Résultat on me l'a demandé (merci Korean Panda).
> 
> Sur ce c'est parti ! Dans la joie et la délicieuse odeur musquée des boucs ! XD

Dans le véhicule du SHIELD, les Avengers commençaient à trouver le temps long. Enfin surtout l'archer. Bah oui, évidemment l'archer. Avec le tempérament de l'agent c'était sûr qu'il allait craquer avant le docteur Banner.

\- Bienvenue à la campagne, maugréa Clint. Je peux savoir pourquoi on le suit toujours ? Il a rendu le poste présidentiel, il n'a pas détruit la planète, il est parti au milieu de nul part pour élever des chèvres ! Pourquoi on ne le laisse pas seul ?

\- Des boucs, pas des chèvres.

Hawkeye roula des yeux.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait toute la différence.

\- Tu mangerais du fromage de boucs ? demanda Natasha.

\- Beurk non, grimaça l'archer. T'imagine d'où il viendrait le... Lait...

\- Alors ça fait une différence, répliqua sa coéquipière.

\- C'est dégoûtant vos discussions, râla Tony en se tournant vers eux.

\- On se lance vraiment dans ce sujet Tony ?

\- ...

\- Je me disais aussi. Et regarde la route !

Après moultes plaintes de l'agent Barton, le véhicule s'immobilisa près d'une clôture. Une petite bâtisse mi-pierre, mi-bois non loin. Les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent et claquèrent dans le dos des Avengers.

\- Bon, allons chercher les extraterrestres, lança joyeusement Tony, ravi à l'idée de retrouver son asgardien favori pour se moquer une énième fois de lui.

\- C'est Loki là-bas ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Le type assit sur le rocher. C'est littéralement la seule personne à des kilomètres à la ronde Clint, tu pourrais faire un effort.

\- Oui Natasha, répondit poliment l'agent en opinant du chef.

Quand le petit groupe s'approcha du rocher sur lequel l'Asgardien déprimait, les animaux allongés à ses pieds se levèrent.

\- Diable. Il a disparu ? demanda Tony le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je suis là imbécile !

\- Oh ! Je ne voyais pas la différence avec tes charmantes bestioles. C'est les cornes, rajouta le milliardaire. Très jolies cornes au passage. Tu dors avec ton casque ?

Loki lança un regard hautain au mortel le plus insupportable de New-York. Du moins, aussi hautain qu'il puisse être en étant encerclé de boucs qui braillaient tant et plus. Devant les humains, Loki fixa tristement ses pieds. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Des éleveurs abandonnent leurs métiers parce que c'est trop de problèmes ?

Loki se frotta le menton. Des moutons étaient plus intéressants que les new-yorkais. Non mais attendez un instant. Est-ce que vous voyez une différence entre des moutons qui broute dans un pré et des new-yorkais avec leurs gobelets de café dans la rue ? Non ? C'est normal. Les deux groupes se suivent aveuglément les uns les autres tout en mangeant ou buvant. Par contre, certains sont moins regardants sur qui leur dit quoi faire. Ni une, ni deux, Loki délaissa le siège présidentiel, plia bagage et se téléporta au milieu d'un immense terrain de l'ouest américain. Un bouc leva la tête et mâcha ses brins d'herbe en le fixant d'un regard vide. C'est dans la seconde qui suivit, quand plusieurs animaux essayèrent de brouter ses vêtements, le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures principalement, que Loki réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas un "super plan".

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour !

Les Avengers détournèrent difficilement le regard d'un Loki adulé par ses bêtes pour découvrir un Thor rayonnant. Le blond avait suivi son frère, mais est-ce que ça étonne vraiment quelqu'un ?, et s'était plutôt bien adapté à la vie à la campagne. Il portait un jean bleu, une chemise pâle et un grand chapeau de paille. Ses collègues tiquèrent devant le changement brutal de dieu en armure à campagnard en sabot.

\- Mais Thor qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Ça fait des siècles que je me le demande, maugréa Loki en lançant un pied menaçant en direction d'un bouc un peu trop affectueux.

L'animal recula en bousculant ses congénères qui braillèrent aussitôt à qui mieux mieux. Loki se frotta le front et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la chaumière en pestant. Thor, d'un geste de la main, invita le petit groupe à faire de même. Tony s'y précipita illico, il avait réellement hâte de commenter l'intérieur de la chaumière.

\- Ce n'est pas trop petit chez vous ? s'enquit le brun avant même de passer la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon rêvez pas hein, je veux bien admettre que j'écris n'importe quoi mais j'allais pas écrire trop sur des boucs non plus. C'est plus un bonus. Ridicule et absurde mais un bonus tout de même. D'un autre côté je me dis qu'il y aurait moyen de faire une suite…  
> C'est fou comme cette histoire a complètement dévié de l'idée originale. A la base ça devait être centré sur le côté psychologique de Loki, comment il réagissait face à tout ce qui lui arrive, la manipulation de Thanos… Et maintenant je l'envoie faire de l'élevage. J'ai perdu le contrôle.


	5. HS : Loki et les études terriennes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ou venez réviser des notions de TS.
> 
> Hop un hors-sujet sauvage comme ça pour le fun. Avec un Loki pas motivé, un Peter aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude et un Tony vaguement rabat joie. Une équipe de choc en somme !

Loki s'était toujours demandé pourquoi étudier. Enfin pas vraiment pourquoi, plutôt pourquoi étudier de cette manière ? Lui qui adorait lire aurait préféré s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque et se contenter de lire tous les livres disponibles dans tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Mais non. Il avait du écouter d'anciens militaires rabâcher d'antiques tactiques pour prévenir d'une attaque sur Asgard alors qu'il restait dans le palais quand son frère allait jouer à se taper dessus avec ses amis. Il avait du apprendre à se comporter en prince et envoyé d'Asgard alors qu'il souhaitait juste rester enfermé sans jamais parler à personne.

Par contre, il avait du demander de lui-même à apprendre la magie avec sa mère. Il avait du batailler pour qu'on le laisse se battre avec des dagues et non avec une hache. C'était à croire que tout le système d'enseignement d'Asgard n'était pas fait pour lui. Et ça ce n'était pas cool. Pas cool du tout.

Puis Loki avait découvert le système éducatif terrien et s'était réjouit d'avoir été élevé sur une autre planète. Les enseignements de Midgard étaient encore plus étranges et moins utiles que ce qu'il avait appris. Loki avait un jour observé par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune araignée ce qu'il faisait sur son cahier. Et il n'avait rien compris, des lettres et des traits dans tous les sens. Des flèches, simples ou doubles. D'étranges petits dessins en somme. Mais Loki s'était quand même demandé ce qu'étaient ces étranges petits symboles.

« Ce sont des molécules monsieur Loki ! Là, des équations de demi-réactions et ici des représentations topologiques. Là c'est un cycle de carbone et ici une double liaison. C'est la base de la chimie organique, c'est marrant et super simple. »

Simple. Humph. C'était aussi simple qu'écouter un vieillard de douze mille ans raconter comment il avait une fois tranché la tête d'un elfe noir était passionnant. Autrement dit c'était l'ennui même. Mais l'ado semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

« C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu faire fonctionner mes lances toiles ! C'est génial non ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas cette planète.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« NNYYYOOOOMMMM !

\- Peter ! Arrête de courir partout !

\- Mais monsieur Stark… J'explique l'effet Doppler à monsieur Loki. »

Peter indiqua du doigt un Loki, consterné, affalé dans le canapé du salon.

« Aigu, NYYY. Puis grave, OOMMMM ! Le son va vers les aigus quand il s'approche de nous, puis vers les graves quand il s'éloigne.

\- Pete, je ne pense pas que tu t'adresses à la bonne personne. L'extraterrestre n'a pas l'air impliqué. »

En effet, Loki venait de se lever et quittait le salon, les mains dans les poches. Peter leva héroïquement son poing.

« J'y arriverais, il s'intéressera aux études !

\- Retourner plutôt réviser pour ton prochain examen.

\- Oui monsieur Stark ! »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Je pense, donc je suis. De René Descartes. En gros, on peut douter de tout ce qui nous entoure car rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas juste notre imagination mais on ne peut pas douter de sa propre existence. Car si on pense, on existe forcement. Enfin lui il le dit mieux mais c'est l'idée. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Loki leva les yeux de son journal pour regarder Peter qui présentait avec ardeur plusieurs philosophes et leurs plus célèbres citations depuis bientôt une heure. Pour toute réponse, il leva un peu plus son journal devant son visage pour ne plus voir l'adolescent. J'y arriverai, s'exclama Peter en son for intérieur.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« L'intégrale représente l'aire délimitée par la courbe, représentative de la droite d'équation e^1/2x et les droites d'équations x=… Vous m'écoutez monsieur Loki ? »

Loki, les yeux grands ouverts fixait le tableau blanc sur lequel Peter gribouillait des chiffres et des lettres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi il le faisait ? Quel intérêt de faire tout ça ?

« Oh attendez, je vais tracer la courbe, ça va vous aider. »

Loki secoua négativement la tête. Ça, il en doutait fortement. Rien ne pouvait aider à comprendre un truc pareil.

« On peut faire des dérivées si vous préférez. C'est facile et marrant les dérivées. »

Loki se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en coup de vent. La dernière fois que Peter avait trouvé quelque chose de marrant il avait failli faire exploser un des laboratoires de la Tour en jouant avec la chimie.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Holà. Me llamo Peter y tengo dieciocho anos. Soy una banana y me encanta la paella. Mi casa es tu casa ! Soy el guardián de la arena. »

Loki détourna le regard, il avait beau ne pas parler espagnol, ce que disait Peter ne lui semblait pas vraiment cohérent. Au regard désespéré que portait Tony sur Peter, sa maitrise approximative des autres langues n'était pas une surprise.

« Ich will meinen kleinen Jungen sehen ! Da kommt er. Ich will meinen kleinen Jungen sehen !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, Tony ? demanda Steve en voyant Peter chantonner en allemand.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir.

\- C'est un viiinnne ! Je l'ai traduit !

\- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir Peter !

\- RIP Vine, soupira Peter dans son coin. »

Loki balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une échappatoire à l'enfer dans lequel il était bloqué.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« On a travaillé la chimie, les maths, la philosophie, l'espagnol et l'allemand. Il nous reste l'histoire géo, l'anglais, la physique, l'svt et on sera bon. »

Loki bailla devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Peter.

« Vous avez une préférence monsieur Loki ? Moi j'aime pas trop l'histoire géo mais si vous voulez on peut commencer par ça. Même si je préfèrerai faire des sciences. J'aime la physique. Vous connaissez déjà l'effet Doppler mais est-ce que vous connaissez la physique quantique ? C'est basé sur la dualité onde-particule des photons qui se comportent soit comme une onde, soit comme une particule. Et vous savez ce que c'est le plus étrange ? Dès qu'on essaye d'observer le phénomène, on n'obtient pas le résultat attendu. »

Loki hocha doucement la tête, la passion du jeune héro était communicative.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Ça c'est la première guerre mondiale, ça c'est la deuxième guerre mondiale, ça c'est la guerre de Sécession, ça c'est la guerre froide, ça c'est la guerre de Corée, ça c'est la guerre d'Indochine, ça c'est la guerre d'indépendance, ça c'est la guerre d'Algérie, ça c'est la guerre du Vietnam, ça... »

Loki fronça les sourcils en observant les images d'archives que Peter faisait défiler devant ses yeux.

« Le génocide arménien, le génocide juif, le génocide rwandais... »

Plus de morts, toujours plus de morts. L'histoire de cette planète était maculée de sang. Pourquoi faire apprendre ça à des enfants ?

« C'est pas super joyeux, soupira Peter. On va plutôt faire de la géo. Oh oui ! On peut jouer au jeu des capitales ! Je donne un pays, vous donnez la capitale. Vous connaissez les capita... Ah bah non évidemment. Ça ne marche pas du coup. »

Loki appuya la remarque de Peter d'un geste de la tête. Non, il n'y connaissait rien en pays et capitales terriennes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Plutôt schéma semi-conservatif ou fonctionnement d'une synapse neuromusculaire ? Les deux sont plutôt inutiles et ennuyeux mais l'étude des cailloux dans le magmatisme en zone de subduction c'est pas vraiment passionnant non plus. Vous connaissez la différence entre un métagabbro à schistes bleu et un métagabbro à schistes vert ? Ouais non moi non plus. Par contre si jamais vous voulez faire un plan de travail en granit je peux vous confirmer si c'est vraiment du granit ou pas. C'est avec les minéraux présents dans la roche qu'on la détermine. Ça vous dérange si on change de sujet ? On peut parler des différents moyens de défense des plantes... »

Peter balaya rapidement son polycopié du regard avant de relever la tête.

« C'est pas foufou quand même. On ferait mieux d'aller regarder un film. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Non mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?

\- Monsieur Stark ! Avec monsieur Loki on regarde un film de pirates.

\- Mais pourquoi le son est aussi fort ? Depuis mon bureau j'entends ce qu'ils disent.

\- C'est à dire que... On trouvait les répliques super classe.

\- Au point de les écouter à fond ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement Peter en se tordant les doigts. This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow...?

\- ... Au moins tu parles anglais, soupira Tony.

\- I want a cheeseburger, dit doucement Loki en arrivant derrière Peter. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire lumineux arrivait sur ses lèvres. Loki avait parlé ! En anglais ! Loki avait donc écouté son cours d'anglais avant qu'ils ne commencent le film. Loki avait donc prêté attention à ce qu'il disait depuis une semaine. Le jeune en était complètement euphorique. Tony lui était partagé, devait-il répondre à la demande du dieu ? Non. Mais d'un autre côté... Loki voulait un cheeseburger. Ah quel dilemme pour le génie prit par les sentiments.

«I want a cheeseburger too, enchérit Peter. »

Tony ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Okay tout le monde en voiture. Je connais un super endroit. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui ce texte a accompagné mes révisions. Fallait bien que je trouve le moyen de me motiver à ouvrir trieurs et classeurs.


	6. Un Loki dans les bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur ce chapitre j'ai complètement craqué à un moment et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite.  
> Alors sur ce mesdames et messieurs, avec toute votre indulgence et sympathie, sur une idée originale de Korean : Loki, bûcheron (enfin à la base de l'idée)
> 
> Sortez les briquets ça va chauffer !

L'élevage de boucs s'était fini pour Loki ! Plié, rangé, oublié, derrière lui. Loin derrière lui. Principalement parce que c'était trop ennuyeux. Et un peu trop au milieu de nul part avec du recul. Et ça faisait beaucoup trop rire Tony. Ce qui était bien entendu inacceptable pour le Jotun. Il avait donc une nouvelle fois plié bagages, il commençait à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Après les derniers événements, Loki devait reprendre ses priorités. Dominer la Terre. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais les animaux l'avaient distrait de son objectif principal. Il fallait avouer que c'était quand même marrant un bouc. Bien entendu pas quand il essayait de lui manger ces vêtements mais sinon, c'était un animal assez divertissant. Enfin, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être distrait aussi facilement, ça ruinait ses affaires. Alors pour se recentrer sur sa priorité et son objectif depuis tant d'années, contrôler les midgardiens, Loki était retourné à New-York pour broyer du noir à cause de ses échecs précédents.

Après plusieurs jours de broyage intense sous l'œil suspicieux de la plupart des Vengeurs, il avait récupéré sa lucidité et pouvait dès lors préparer tranquillement sa prochaine tentative. Être président n'avait pas été très efficace, trop de papiers à remplir et d'accords à signer avant de pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis devoir gérer des histoires sans intérêt en permanence, c'était rasoir. Nyanyanya risque de troisième guerre mondiale, blablabla manifestations qui dérapent... Il lui fallait une méthode plus ancestrale plus... Royale. Devenir roi de Midgard était son nouvel objectif. Il allait devenir un roi tellement génial que les mortels se précipiteraient vers lui pour lui obéir. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Avec du recul c'était évident et bien plus amusant que la présidentielle.

Donc, il lui fallait une couronne, un bouffon et un château. Lorgnant vers son frère qui se battait contre un grille-pain, Loki cocha mentalement le deuxième élément de sa liste. Ensuite il réfléchit posément en ignorant le bruit du grille-pain qui finit encastré dans le plan de travail et les cris de Stark qui allaient avec. Où et comment faire un château, telles étaient les questions. Devait-il lancer un gros chantier pour concurrencer les châteaux de la Loire ? Devait-il simplement faire un petit fort au milieu de nul part ? La deuxième possibilité semblait plus accessible et plus tranquille. Pas d'ennuyeux mortels pour contrecarrer son plan s'il était suffisamment éloigné des grandes villes.

\- Thor laisse tomber ce grille-pain il est visiblement plus fort que toi.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu maintenant, répliqua le blond en fixant l'appareil réduit en un tas de ferraille peu reconnaissable.

Loki regarda ce qu'il restait du pauvre grille-pain en haussant les sourcils. Là, il comprenait l'énervement du génie. Un grille-pain tout neuf réduit en miettes...

\- Laisse tomber ce gadget, il faut qu'on trouve une forêt.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Thor, armé de Stormbreaker, coupait des arbres en pleine forêt tandis que Loki, mains magique en action, installait d'énormes rochers pour matérialiser les fondations de son futur château. En quelques tours de main, il découpait ensuite les troncs d'arbres et assemblait, planches après planches, ce qui ressemblait encore à une grande cabane. Après des semaines de travail acharné, surtout pour le dieu blond, Loki s'était enfin assit dans sa salle du trône. Bon d'accord plutôt dans sa salle avec un fauteuil. Pour le vrai trône, ce n'était pas encore ça.

~Et c'est là que j'ai craqué.

Plan aérien sur forêt.

Le Loki est un animal difficilement observable à l'état sauvage. Malheureusement, il n'existe que peu que spécimens et encore moins en captivité. Lorsqu'on arrive à suivre un Loki dans son habitat naturel, il faut s'armer de patience et de discrétion pour réussir à le surprendre. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans l'une des plus importantes réserve des États-Unis où un Loki a, illégalement, élu domicile. Nous allons essayer de le suivre durant vingt-quatre heures afin de voir à quoi ressemble la journée type d'un Loki sauvage.

Cut. Au milieu des bois, on discerne un bâtiment.

Ici, nous pouvons apercevoir un grand bâtiment en bois. Le Loki l'a construit de ses mains afin de se protéger de toute attaque extérieure. Cependant, pour vous, nous allons essayer de nous rapprocher et d'observer le Loki de près.

Cut. On voit Loki rentrer par la porte principale du château.

Sous ses airs innocents, bien qu'il ne piège que peu de gens de nos jours, le Loki est un être maléfique. Prenez garde à ses étranges pouvoirs tels que la duplication, la feinte de la mort et également l'attaque avec des petits couteaux. Sans doute sa plus redoutable.

Cut. Entre les arbres, on discerne Thor.

Là-bas, derrière ces arbres, vous pouvez apercevoir un allié du Loki. C'est un Thor dans la force de l'âge qui se met au service du Loki par pure affection. Un mystère que la science n'a toujours pas résolu à ce jour.

Cut. Infiltration de la caméra entre plusieurs planches.

En profitant d'une brèche dans les murs et d'une baisse d'attention du Thor qui faisait une sieste nous avons réussi à entrer.

Cut. Effet caméra cachée montrant une assez grande salle.

Voici la salle du "trône" du Loki. En effet, cette espèce à un grand besoin d'attention et de reconnaissance. Notre Loki semble se prendre pour un roi. Une mégalomanie des plus intéressante à observer.

Cut. Zoom sur la tête de Loki.

Si nous nous approchons un peu plus nous pouvons même remarquer que le Loki s'est fabriqué une couronne...

\- Stark éteint cette caméra !

\- Merde, grillé, glapit Tony alors que son visage était recouvert par son armure.

Le génie décolla à la verticale, traversant le plafond, et s'éloigna dans le ciel. Sa caméra toujours active, Tony reprit sa voix off.

\- Suite à des risques de survie de notre envoyé spécial, notre reportage s'arrêtera sur ces images aériennes de la réserve naturelle. Merci de votre fidélité à Stark Cam et à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !

Loki fulminait. Ce petit mortel qui se cachait dans une boîte de métal était ridiculement insupportable. Dans l'espoir de se passer les nerfs en détruisant quelque chose, Loki lança rageusement une boule de feu contre un mur. Il observa ensuite, fasciné, le mur qui prenait feu. Par simple esprit scientifique, il réitéra l'expérience sur une nouvelle planche. Les flammes grandirent et léchèrent le plafond. Loki fronça les sourcils quand la chaleur rougit son visage et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, balançant au passage sa couronne dans le brasier.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Hum. C'est fâcheux, marmonna le brun en se frottant le menton.

Thor s'approcha derrière lui en baillant. Il s'était tout juste réveillé de sa sieste. Pas par volonté, simplement par des animaux qui fuyaient à toute allure dans la direction opposée à celle de leur construction.

\- Le château est en feu, remarqua-t-il.

\- Absolument, répondit son frère en reculant d'un pas pour éviter une poutre qui tombait.

Elle explosa à ses pieds, envoyant des morceaux de bois carbonisés dans toutes les directions.

\- Pourquoi le château est-il en feu ? reprit le blond en fixant un mur qui allait bientôt s'effondrer.

\- Mmm... Un accident, répondit Loki en haussant négligemment les épaules. Sûrement une allumette, accidentellement tombée au sol.

\- Une allumette ? Une allumette aurait fait brûler l'intégralité du bâtiment ? questionna Thor en posant un lourd regard sur son frère.

Ce n'était pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière, fois que Loki décidait de tout faire brûler sur un coup de tête. Aussi loin que Thor puisse s'en souvenir, ses colères intempestives rameutaient toujours une grande partie de la garde royale d'Asgard. Qui assistait, parfaitement impuissante, au barbecue surprise du brun.

\- Moui, je vois que ça, répondit innocemment Loki. Tu sais ce qui est bien contre le feu Thor ? L'eau. L'eau c'est bien. Et l'avantage c'est qu'il y en a plein sur cette planète.

Thor hocha la tête.

\- On s'en va alors ?

\- Oui. J'en ai marre de cette forêt. Et puis l'autre à encore débarqué. Je vais déménager dans un endroit avec de l'eau. Et un peu moins isolé peut être. Ça me rappelle un peu trop les boucs, poursuivit Loki en désignant un jeune cerf qui passait en bondissant devant eux, maudissant probablement Loki pour avoir fait brûler sa forêt. Mais la question c'est où ?

\- Au bord de la mer, proposa Thor en se mettant à marcher dans les bois. Tu ne manqueras pas d'eau là-bas.

\- Tu sais quoi, répondit Loki en lui emboîtant le pas, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Par contre les Avengers ont besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille à New-York.

Loki grommela un instant. Au regard insistant de son grand frère, il allait devoir l'accompagner s'il voulait conserver son soutien irréprochable dans ses projets.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il devant les yeux, devenus suppliants, de Thor. Je viens avec toi. Je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper là-bas.

Et au plus grand désespoir de l'équipe de super-héros, Loki se retrouva une nouvelle fois à tourner en rond dans la Tour.


	7. Loki et la conduite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte-ci est là suite à la demande d'AkiraRedTiger qui voulait voir Loki avec une voiture (et la cinquième avenue exploser).

Loki, les bras croisés, regardait la collection de voitures de Tony avec une petite moue intéressée. Il avait prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol et était tombé par "hasard" (après avoir parcouru cinq niveaux différents) devant ces petits bijoux de technologie qui coûtaient, individuellement, une petite fortune. J.A.R.V.I.S. n'avait pas considéré que l'information doive être signalée à son patron. Après tout, Loki ne faisait que regarder. Du moins, au début, il ne faisait que regarder. Parce que passé les premiers instants de découverte visuelle : ohlalalala elle est vraiment belle cette... Chose...

Loki voulait conduire. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionnaient ces étranges petits véhicules.

Voiture ! Voilà le mot ! Ces véhicules sont des voitures. Ceci dit, ca ne devait pas être si différent d'un vaisseau asgardien. Loki s'approcha d'une des voitures et posa sa main sur la portière de la porte. Il tira dessus et, à sa plus grande surprise, rien ne se passa. En apparence du moins car J.A.R.V.I.S. de son côté avait alerté Tony qu'un alien s'en prenait à ses voitures chéries.

Loki claqua des doigts, déverrouillant ainsi le véhicule et réitéra son geste. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Loki se glissa sur le siège en cuir en la refermant dans un doux claquement. Il posa ses mains sur le volant, orné d'un logo représentant un félin, et son regard un peu partout. Bon. Super il était assit dans la voiture, mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Loki appuya sur plusieurs boutons, fit tourner quelques autres et par hasard, baissa sa vitre avec son coude. Il haussa un sourcil et la fit remonter, puis redescendre, puis remonter en urgence quand il vit que Tony arrivait en courant vers lui. Loki essaya de faire démarrer le véhicule le plus vite possible, mais il y avait vraiment trop de boutons sur ce tableau de bord ! Même sur les portières, le volant ou à côté de l'allume cigare, quel intérêt ? En appuyant gauchement sur un nouveau bouton Loki enclencha le chauffage au moment où les mains de Tony se posait lourdement sur le capot. Merci l'isolation sonore des Jaguar, Loki le vit juste remuer dans tous les sens et ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson pas content. Loki pouffa, s'attisant les foudres silencieuses du génie qui vint d'autorité ouvrir la portière. Plus clairement, il vint s'acharner sur la portière que Loki avait verrouillé il y a déjà quelques minutes en appuyant sur un énième bouton. Loki s'amusait follement à voir Tony qui, dans sa colère, en oubliait où il avait mit les clés de toutes ses voitures. Problème de milliardaires voyez-vous.

Cependant, Loki commençait à avoir chaud. Le chauffage était très efficace et le Jotun supportait assez mal la chaleur. C'était très désagréable. Alors Loki ouvrit la portière et sortir souplement du véhicule avant de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant. Il laissa ainsi Tony inspecter minutieusement l'intérieur de sa Jaguar.

Après être remonté dans la Tour pour se plaindre à Thor de l'omniprésence de Tony dans le bâtiment, Loki apprit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de conduire sans permis. Ça c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Sur Asgard on ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de détail. C'était tellement ridicule. Mais après réflexion, si Loki voulait avoir plus d'autonomie en tant que "terrien modèle" (coucou le SHIELD, regardez ces séances dans le groupe de parole ont été drôlement efficace) pouvoir et savoir conduire les véhicules de Midgard pouvait s'avérer utile. Aussi après une mise au point sur les lois automobiles avec Steve, qui lui avait avoué avoir dû passer son permis il y a seulement quelques semaines —le SHIELD s'étant soudainement souvenu que le soldat n'avait jamais passé l'examen et conduisait depuis son réveil dans la plus totale illégalité— Loki s'était fait inscrire pour passer... Son permis de conduire. Ah, naïf qu'il avait été sur le coup. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait conduire presque immédiatement. Mais il avait vite déchanté en découvrant qu'il devait avant toute chose obtenir son sésame pour le permis... Son code.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki avait formellement refusé d'utiliser les semaines qu'y aurait dû lui servir à s'entraîner pour le code. Il avait spécifiquement appuyé qu'il voulait juste conduire le plus vite possible. Et dès le lendemain, il s'était retrouvé devant une tablette dans ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion.

Loki regarda les gens autour de lui pendant qu'une femme expliquait le déroulement de l'examen. C'était surtout des adolescents, stressés, et quelques adultes, dont un qui le dévisageait en se demandant s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque part... Loki reporta son regard sur la femme qui leur disait de prendre leurs écouteurs et de se lancer quand ils le souhaitaient. Le Jotun n'attendit pas plus longtemps et commença.

Un piéton s'approche de la route et ne semble pas m'avoir vu :

Réponse **A** : je m'arrête

Réponse **B** : je klaxonne et je passe

Réponse **C** : je me décale sur l'autre voie sans ralentir

Réponse **D** : j'accélère

Loki tapa sans hésiter sur la réponse D. Ne jamais ralentir, sa règle d'or en termes de pilotage de vaisseau. Aucune raison qu'elle ne s'applique pas en dehors d'Asgard.

En centre ville, quelle tranche d'âge est la plus touchée par les accidents de voiture ?

Réponse **A** : les moins de 15 ans

Réponse **B** : les 15-25 ans

Réponse **C** : les 26-65 ans

Réponse **D** : les plus de 65 ans

Une nouvelle fois Loki sélectionna la D. Les personnes âgées étaient une vraie calamité en centre-ville. Le brun était persuadé que quelques usagers n'hésitaient pas à accélérer s'il pouvait en toucher une.

Quel est le problème technique à l'origine de l'usure anormale de ces pneus ?

Réponse **A** : un problème de parallélisme

Réponse **B** : des pneus sous gonflés

Réponse **C** : des pneus sur gonflés

Réponse **D** : un mauvais équilibrage des pneus

Loki regarda fixement l'image. Oui effectivement il y avait un problème avec ces pneus. Il cliqua sur la réponse B. Complètement au pif.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Deux jours après l'examen, Loki, vautré dans un fauteuil attendait les résultats. Et s'ennuyait à mourir. Son frère faisait des trucs de super-héros. Ce qui impliquait tout aussi bien de sauver des gens lors d'une attaque extraterrestre que de répondre à des interviews. Le Stark Phone "gentiment" offert par son créateur à Loki s'alluma sur une notification de mail. Le brun y jeta un œil. Il avait son code. Bien. À la suite maintenant. Loki sauta hors du fauteuil. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait regardé des vidéos sur internet. Et comme tout le monde sait, c'est parfaitement suffisant pour savoir conduire. Plus qu'à le prouver à un petit mortel et l'affaire était pliée. Plus qu'à se rendre sur le lieu de l'examen en... Ah bah oui mais non. Du coup pas en voiture. Sauf si...

Tony avait répondu à l'appel avec un enthousiasme et un entrain démesurés. Il avait saisi les clés d'une Audi et accompagné le dieu jusqu'au lieu d'examen. Il attendait maintenant, avec une certaine excitation, le moment fatidique où le Jotun n'obtiendrai pas son petit bout de papier. Non, Loki ne pouvait pas obtenir son permis du premier coup. Beaucoup trop facile et pas assez divertissant pour le génie. Déjà qu'il avait étrangement mais facilement obtenu son code... Non, non, non, il devait échouer et devoir le repasser. Au minimum une deuxième fois. Loki ignora Stark qui lui faisait coucou par la fenêtre tout en s'éloignant et s'avança vers le bâtiment. L'heure de vérité était proche.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Bien, nous allons passer au créneau. Ici, sur la gauche. »

Alors qu'à l'avant le premier candidat approchait de la fin de son évaluation, à l'arrière du véhicule, Loki bouillonnait et une ado paniquait. Le Jotun s'était fait volé la première place. Donc il devait attendre que ce jeune terriblement sur les nerfs manœuvre à deux à l'heure dans une place bien assez grande pour y garer trois fois la voiture. Loki se dit qu'il valait mieux abréger les souffrances de l'adolescent le plus vite possible. De toute façon quelqu'un d'aussi stressé serait dangereux sur la route. D'un geste de la main et sous le regard ahuri de l'adolescente —il n'était pas si courant que ça de voir des mains s'illuminer—, Loki déplaça une poubelle dans l'angle mort du conducteur. La voiture rentra dedans et le jeune écrasa la pédale de frein. Il resta complètement figé, les mains crispées sur le volant. L'examinateur remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur, fit une croix sur sa feuille.

« Frein à main et coupez le moteur. Au suivant. »

Loki ouvrit sa portière et sauta sur le tiroir. L'adolescent sortit de la voiture, les larmes aux yeux, et Loki se glissa à sa place sans aucune pensée pour le jeune homme qui allait devoir repayer l'examen. Il posa ses mains sur le volant en souriant discrètement.

« Les rétroviseurs, signala l'examinateur. »

Loki lui lança un regard torve avant de régler lentement siège et rétroviseurs. Il mit même tranquillement sa ceinture avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Le stylo, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par la feuille et son support, tomba au pied du moniteur d'auto école qui s'accrocha désespérément à sa portière. À l'arrière, les adolescents ballotés dans tous les sens pendant que Loki slalomait entre les voitures et taxi new-yorkais hésitaient entre hurler et pleurer. Quoiqu'il était possible de faire les deux en même temps. Loki lui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait même envie de mettre un peu de musique. L'examinateur reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et approcha son pied du frein. Loki claqua immédiatement des doigts. Hors de question qu'on prenne le contrôle de son véhicule. C'était lui derrière le volant après tout. Le brun accélérera encore.

« Non mais vous ne pouvez pas rouler à 90 en centre ville, glapit l'homme d'une voix aiguë.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai de très bon réflexe et une constitution résistante, je ne risque rien.

\- Mais les piétons si ! Et nous aussi ! »

Le moniteur essaya encore une fois, toujours en vain, d'écraser le frein. Loki faisait ça pour son bien. Ce vieux monsieur, qui en plus portait des lunettes, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et sa vision n'était pas optimale, tandis que celle de Loki était bien supérieure à celle des midgardiens. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta enfin après une demi-heure de torture à haute vitesse, Loki se tourna vers l'examinateur avec un grand sourire qui fit frissonner ce dernier.

« Tant que je n'aurais pas mon permis, susurra-t-il. Je reviendrai le passer avec vous. Bonne journée ! »

Il ouvrit la portière et laissa les trois humains complètement déboussolés —et au milieu d'un pont— sous les coups de klaxon agressifs des autres usagers de la route. Loki rentra en marchant jusqu'à la Tour, il longea Central Park en se disant que l'endroit était plutôt sympa et s'acheta un café auprès d'un vendeur ambulant. Une bien belle journée venait de s'écouler pour le frère de Thor qui sirotait sa boisson sur les trottoirs new-yorkais.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« C'est un massacre, annonça Tony avant de boire cul sec un verre de whisky. »

Il toussota avant de reprendre.

« Ce type est un fou furieux, il est dangereux et on lui a donné son permis.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, relativisa le soldat qui dessinait nonchalamment dans son carnet.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu conduire, Steve ?

\- Non, reconnu le blond.

\- Alors ne dis pas ça ! Je. L'ai. Vu. Pendant qu'il passait son permis. Ça passait à la télé même ! Tu l'aurais vu toi aussi si tu n'étais pas en train de... Je ne sais même pas ce que tu faisais.

\- J'étais à la fête foraine pas loin avec Bucky. Il est super bon au stand de ballons.

\- Quoi ? Non, en fait c'est pas important pour l'instant. Mais on en reparlera. Viens voir. »

Tony traîna Steve jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers la porte qui menait au parking extérieur de la Tour. Dès qu'il posa un pied dehors, le blond ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Mais... Mais...

\- Tu vois, s'écria Tony qui allait certainement devenir complètement hystérique cette fois-ci.

\- Mais ta voiture est en train de brûler !

\- Je sais ! JE SAIS ! Et il continue de faire des dérapages sur le parking comme si de rien n'était depuis dix bonnes minutes ! »

Loki, tranquillement installé derrière le volant sourit en remplaçant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Et il pouvait sourire, ces lunettes lui donnait un côté extrêmement cool. Il agita une main et la fumée noire sortant du moteur disparue, lui laissant une vue dégagée sur un Tony qui sautait sur place en hurlant à J.A.R.V.I.S d'arroser l'intégralité du parking avec des extincteurs. Ce à quoi l'intelligence artificielle répondit sobrement —et c'est tout à son honneur, même si de toute façon c'est un peu sa seule intonation— «Monsieur j'ai déjà utilisé l'intégralité des stocks pour éteindre les expériences de monsieur Parker. Et je dois conserver une réserve minimale en cas d'incendie à l'intérieur de la Tour.». Steve posa une main —qui se voulait apaisante— sur l'épaule du plus petit qui se mordait les doigts —ne ressentant pas vraiment l'apaisement transmis par ce contact— en regardant la voiture qui tournait encore et encore et encore en laissant toujours plus de gomme sur la chaussée.

« Il va me tuer. Cet extraterrestre va me tuer. Mais avant il aura détruit tout mon garage !

\- Tony, tu devrais rentrer dans la Tour et te reposer en restant éloigné de Loki pendant quelques temps. Quand il aura vidé son réservoir je m'assurerai qu'on l'empêche d'approcher une autre de tes voitures. »

Notre très cher archer choisi ce moment pour rentrer d'une petite balade dans les rues de New-York, un hot-dog à la moutarde à la main.

« Tony ? Est-ce que Loki, qui porte des lunettes de soleil, ce qui est assez bizarre, est en train de faire des donuts avec une de tes voitures de collection, qui est d'ailleurs en train de cramer ? Non ? Parce que ça y ressemble vachement quand même, dit le brun en mordant son hot-dog.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Clint, expliqua Steve avec un sourire crispé en prenant Tony par les épaules pour le trainer à l'intérieur.

\- D'accord... Mais pourquoi est-ce que Loki fait ça ? Ça lui donne un côté extrêmement cool et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Les gars ? »

Clint tourna sur lui-même et haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient partis. Sans répondre à sa question existentielle. Sympa l'équipe... Clint prit une nouvelle bouchée en suivant le véhicule du regard. Si personne n'avait arrêté le Jotun depuis le temps qu'il semblait faire ça —et au vue des traces extrêmement nombreuses sur le sol, ça faisait un bon moment— il pouvait bien finir son repas avant d'intervenir. S'il intervenait. Ça, il n'avait pas encore décidé. Mais une chose était sûre, son alimentation était prioritaire. L'agent du SHIELD chercha un endroit pour s'assoir et opta pour une murette. Il s'installa tranquillement pour finir de manger.

Clint avait finit son repas depuis une bonne heure et depuis lors, faisait une sieste allongé de tout son long sur la murette quand l'incessant bruit de moteur et de crissement de pneus s'arrêta enfin. L'archer se redressa avant de se frotter les yeux. Loki était sorti de la voiture, complètement carbonisée —il était maintenant impossible de discerner la couleur d'origine, qui était autrefois d'un très beau champagne au passage— et, les poings sur les hanches, fixait méchamment le moteur.

« Je pense que t'as plus d'essence, bailla Clint en s'approchant de lui. Et puis accessoirement, la voiture à carrément fondu sous la chaleur.

\- C'est de piètre qualité, dit Loki en donnant un coup de pied dans ce qu'il restait d'un pneu.

\- Heeuuu... C'est pas censé rouler quand c'est en feu. C'est pas censé être en feu tout court d'ailleurs. »

Loki lui lança un regard peu convaincu en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.

« Vous n'avez pas d'eau ici ?

\- Quoi ? Pour l'incendie ? Non on a surtout de la mousse. C'est J.A.R.V.I.S. qui gère ça.

\- Ça confirme ce que je pensais. Il faut plus d'eau.

\- M'en parle pas, soupira l'homme. Malgré le réchauffement climatique et la monté du niveau de l'eau on en manque toujours. C'est une spirale infernale. »

Loki plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait l'archer.

« Mais si tu veux de l'eau t'as qu'à vivre dans un port ou dans un phare. Je suis sûre que tu en auras marre après. Trop d'eau, trop de vent, trop de sel, trop de sable ou de rochers... »

Clint énuméra encore quelques points négatifs sur la vie au bord de l'eau et Loki l'écouta attentivement. Rien de tout ce qu'il disait n'était un problème pour lui. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment aller s'installer près de l'océan. Peut-être en empruntant une voiture à Tony ? Oh. Bonne idée. Excellente idée. Mais avant de partir à la mer pour quelques temps, il fallait qu'il fasse une dernière chose à New-York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore merci pour l'idée AkiraRedtiger je me suis bien éclatée à mettre le feu à une voiture !
> 
> Je suis vraiment pas cool avec Tony... Le pauvre il va finir dans un groupe de parole lui aussi.


	8. Loki gardien de phare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'ai publié ce chapitre sur ff j'avais commencé par de l'auto-pub... Est-ce que ça vous tenterait de lire une petite fic sur un Loki en pleine crise d'adolescence ? Ça s'appelle Crise d'adolescence, oui je suis dans l'originalité la plus totale et c'est dispo sur mon compte ff (même pseudo). Je la publierai sûrement ici dès que je serais à jour avec celle-là.
> 
> Sur ce c'est parti pour ce chapitre et on a encore un peu de Loki au volant parce que c'est beau.

Loki sortit et claqua la portière de son Audi, une splendide A7 blanche. Ah si si, ce n'était plus celle de Tony depuis qu'il avait prit les clés en main. C'était sa voiture, sa première voiture même. Non, le modèle qui avait fini à la casse car complètement brûlé ne comptait pas vraiment. Ça, c'était plus un test, et une Chevrolet en plus.

Loki se trouvait actuellement à la sortie d'un rond point, à l'angle de Central Park et au commencement de la 5ème avenue. Et il souriait. Oh une idée parfaitement stupide lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant qu'il tournait en rond dans la voiture en feu. Et il voulait la mettre en pratique. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Mais bon, ça serait bien la première fois qu'il a avait une mauvaise idée. Les voitures qui se trouvaient derrière lui klaxonnèrent méchamment. Tout véhicule s'arrêtant plus que trois secondes devenait la cible des autres conducteurs, car tout véhicule s'arrêtant plus de trois secondes était potentiellement le déclencheur d'un nouvel embouteillage. Et dieu sait que nous avons déjà bien assez d'embouteillages dans cette ville. Loki leur lança un regard sombre et fit apparaître plusieurs clones qui allèrent calmer les conducteurs. Pacifiquement. Simplement par des menaces de morts. Loki commençait à comprendre comment se comporter en société. Ne pas poignarder son prochain. Même s'il avait du mal à mettre ce précepte en pratique.

Loki ferma les yeux et multiplia ses clones qui vinrent bloquer toutes les ruines donnant sur l'avenue. Champ libre sur l'une des plus belles avenues du monde. Ça, c'était cool. Le brun se remit derrière le volant en ayant une pensée pour ses lunettes de soleil. Il aurait dû les prendre. Évidemment il pouvait en faire apparaître une nouvelle paire mais ça n'aurait pas le même effet. Il posa lentement ses doigts sur le cuir et démarra le moteur. Une seconde plus tard il filait le long de Central Park, un écureuil arrêta l'ascension d'un arbre pour regarder la berline blanche passer en un éclair devant lui puis reprit sa promenade.

Loki vit défiler du coin de l'œil les enseignes des célèbres magasins qui bordaient l'avenue. Il s'était renseigné sur les marques présentes et, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, après la boutique d'Apple qui grâce à sa vitesse actuelle —un peu plus de cent kilomètres/heure— il aurait très bientôt atteint, il devrait passer devant celle de la NBA. Loki aimait bien le basket.

Loki fronça les sourcils et le temps sembla ralentir autour de lui. Il fonçait droit sur un camion citerne —qui soyons clairs, n'avait absolument rien à faire là— et même ses réflexes légèrement surhumains aidés par les puissants freins à disques de l'Audi ne lui permettais jamais de s'arrêter à temps. Loki pouvait continuer tout droit, finir dans le camion et provoquer une énorme explosion, virer à droite pour s'écraser dans le mur qui entourait Central Park ou tourner à gauche dans la vitrine d'une énième enseigne haut de gamme et ainsi dévaster l'intégralité de leur magasin. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Loki fonça tête baissée dans la première option. À son principe de ne jamais freiner s'ajoutait celui de ne jamais dévier de sa route. L'Audi ne ralentit pas un instant. Quand l'avant de la voiture effleura le camion, des étincelles vertes crépitèrent un bref instant avant que la berline ne s'écrase violement contre le camion. Le chauffeur qui avait sauté hors de son véhicule à l'instant où il avait aperçu la voiture blanche apparaître au bout de l'avenue avait tout juste eu le temps de se glisser dans une rue adjacente quand l'explosion le projeta face contre terre. Les passants, pris d'un soudain instinct de survie s'étaient eux aussi précipités le plus loin possible du fou du volant quand il l'avait vu et entendu approcher. L'explosion souffla plusieurs panneaux publicitaires, balaya le stand d'un vendeur de journaux et plusieurs poubelles. Des chapeaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel sous les cris des personnes qui se recroquevillaient au sol pour échapper aux morceaux métalliques qui allaient rejoindre les chapeaux. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un enchevêtrement de restes de carcasse en acier qui brûlait joyeusement, les passants commencèrent à se relever.

« Oh mon dieu ! cria quelqu'un qui ne se rendait pas vraiment utile en disant ça.

\- Appelez les pompiers ! lança une femme qui cherchait frénétiquement son téléphone qui était tombé.

\- Et... Le conducteur ? »

Loki haussa en sourcil en regardant le jeune homme qui avait posé la question tout en mordant nonchalamment dans un donut. Le brun regarda sa main qui tenait le donut, elle était légèrement rougie. Il avait quand même eu chaud cette fois. L'asgardien regardait le spectacle de flammes et de personnes en panique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Quoi ? Il aurait dû faire autre chose ? Non mais il n'allait pas mourir dans un accident de voiture voyons. Ne soyez pas ridicule, la magie est là pour ça. Loki n'avait pas apprit la magie auprès de sa mère juste pour matérialiser un clone et partir gambader à sa guise dans tout le palais. Et puis l'illusion n'aurait jamais fonctionnée sur Frigga de toute façon.

Les sirènes des pompiers, de la police et des ambulances résonnaient déjà dans la ville. Plusieurs new-yorkais avaient sortis leurs Smartphones pour filmer les restes des véhicules. Le Jotun leva les yeux vers un des gratte-ciel dans lequel, ce qui avait été une portière de voiture, était encastrée au troisième étage. Y avait-il eu des blessés ? Miraculeusement, pas de grave non. Loki commençait à s'attacher aux humains. Et puis personne ne souhaite détruire ses jouets préférés. En voyant un enfant pleurer parce qu'il avait été coupé à la joue par un éclat de verre, Loki remua ses doigts. Lorsque sa mère se pencha vers lui, l'enfant hoquetait en contemplant ses doigts qui n'étaient plus tachés par des gouttelettes de sang. Le brun sorti son téléphone de sa poche et prit la scène qui était déjà scellée par les rubans de la police en photo. Il l'envoya à Tony sans commentaire. La réponse ne tarda pas.

_J'étais sûr que c'était toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?_

Loki sourit joyeusement et s'éloigna en croisant un camion de pompier qui arrivait en renfort, sirène hurlante. Mettre Tony en colère lui procurait la même joie que quand il embêtait son frère.

Quand Loki revint à la Tour, Tony se précipita vers lui. Le génie semblait sur les nerfs.

« Toi là, hurla-t-il. Tu prends ces clés et tu dégages de cette ville ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici pour les prochains mois minimum ! »

Loki attrapa au vol la clé de voiture. Il releva les yeux. Il n'y tenait vraiment pas mais devait-il remercier le midgardien de lui avoir évité la visite d'une concession automobile ? Bon, de toute manière la question était réglée puisqu'après l'avoir poussé dans l'ascenseur en lui donnant un sac de voyage, Tony était reparti vivement vers sa chambre. Les portes se refermèrent devant Loki qui inspecta nonchalamment le contenu du sac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait virer de son logement, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

Dans le sac, bien évidemment orné du logo de Stark, il trouva tous ses vêtements et le chargeur de son téléphone. Loki n'était pas vraiment un matérialiste. Le temps que l'ascenseur ne le dépose devant le parking souterrain, Loki hésitait. Il venait de se faire virer de la Tour par Stark. Et même si l'acte en lui-même ne le gênait pas, que Tony en soit à l'origine l'énervait légèrement. Mais d'un autre côté il avait gagné au change une nouvelle voiture et une liberté inespérée. Son frère devait encore rester à la Tour. Pour le malheur de la Terre, c'est un Loki électron libre qui s'installa derrière le volant d'une Jaguar noire.

« Quelqu'un sait où est passé mon frère ?

\- Oui. Je m'en suis débarrassé, au prix d'une de mes voitures, expliqua Tony qui semblait bien plus relaxé qu'avant. Je trouve que la Tour n'a jamais été aussi tranquille...

\- Où est-il ? gronda Thor.

\- Détends-toi Point Break. Il est seulement parti en vacances pour quelques mois. Il peut survivre sans toi, tu peux survivre sans lui, je peux et je veux vivre sans lui. Tout. Va. Bien. De toute façon on le reverra, il est incapable de rester en place. »

Thor fit demi-tour. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à garder Loki sous surveillance jusque-là. Mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu sur Midgard et que Tony ne comptait pas le chercher, qui sait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ?

« Au pire t'as qu'à aller le chercher, lui cria Tony alors que le dieu disparaissait dans le couloir. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki lança son téléphone sur le siège passager. Plus de batterie. Pffff. Si même Stark était incapable de faire une vraie batterie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à investir dans une batterie externe. Une invention vraiment utile, pas comme la majorité des autres idées midgardiennes. L'asgardien ralenti en approchant d'un village. Il s'arrêta devant un homme qui promenait son chien, un jeune colley. L'homme se tourna vers lui alors que Loki coupait le son de la radio en baissant sa vitre.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il. Vous savez qu'elle est la route à prendre pour aller jusqu'à la plage ?

\- Oh bien sûr, vous prenez la deuxième à gauche et ça sera tout droit jusqu'à l'eau.

\- Merci.

\- Avec plaisir, et très jolie voiture au passage. On en voit pas beaucoup des comme ça dans le coin.

\- Merci » répéta Loki, un peu plus sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Il redémarra dans un doux ronronnement et la Jaguar disparu rapidement du paysage.

Loki gara sa voiture (anciennement un indémodable de la collection privée de Tony) près de la jetée. Le vent soufflait comme jamais Loki n'avait vu sur Midgard. L'air portait des embruns salés sur la côte et balayait ses cheveux. Distraitement, le dieu passa ses doigts dans ses mèches et sentit des grains de sable qui, s'envolant sous les rafales de vent, avait finit par s'accrocher dans ses cheveux. Il sourit en voyant son objectif. Un phare. Un grand phare au bout d'une jetée. Un phare qu'il avait acheté avant de semer la panique et la destruction sur la 5ème Avenue en empruntant une carte de Tony et où il serait seul pour méditer sur les nombreux échecs de la prise de contrôle du monde. Il allait ruminer ça pendant des heures. Oui, oui, encore. On n'aime pas trop les échecs chez les Odinson. Il allait retourner tout ça dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Loki poussa la lourde porte en bois et commença à monter le long escalier en colimaçon. Ignorant les portes réparties le long des marches qui menaient vers chambre, garde-manger et autres pièces, il grimpa jusqu'au sommet. C'était ça qui lui manquait dans son château. La hauteur. Pouvoir surplomber le monde. Probablement l'un des premiers problèmes de son échec. Il n'était pas assez haut. Littéralement. Loki commença par désactiver l'allumage automatique du phare avant de faire un vrai tour du propriétaire.

Le soir tombé, il s'accouda aux balustrades qui entouraient le haut de la construction. Au loin, il entendit le bruit de la corne de brume d'un navire.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Tony, on a un problème. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il y a beaucoup de bateaux qui s'échouent depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Et ? Si les capitaines ne savent plus diriger leurs navires je ne peux rien y faire. Et on n'est pas de la NAVY non plus.

\- Il semblerait que le problème vienne du phare.

\- Et ? répéta le milliardaire. On n'est pas électricien Pep.

\- Mais le phare a récemment changé de propriétaire. Regarde qui s'en occupe maintenant. »

Pepper présenta sa tablette à Tony qui pu voir une photo de Loki au sommet de son phare.

« QUOI ? Encore lui ? Moi qui pensais qu'on en était débarrassé maintenant qu'il vivait dans la forêt. Je croyais qu'il allait y retourner après avoir détruit ma Camaro et mon A7 ! C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laissé prendre ma Jaguar…

\- Si tu n'étais pas allé le voir il serait peut-être resté là-bas et n'aurai pas abîmé une de tes voitures.

\- Déjà il ne l'a pas "abîmé" mais "intégralement faite brûler". Ensuite, il en a fait exploser une autre. Et pour finir, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé Pep. Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire. Où est Thor ? Il n'est pas avec lui ? Je pensais qu'il était allé le retrouver.

\- Il faut croire qu'il le l'a pas trouvé. En attendant il négocie avec J.A.R.V.I.S qu'on laisse son frère vivre dans la Tour.

\- Hors de question, rugit Tony.

\- Je sais que ça peut te sembler difficile à admettre mais on l'aurait à l'œil au moins. Et ce genre d'incident, Pepper tapota la tablette du doigt, devrait être moins courant.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Tu es géniale. Je t'aime. »

Tony sourit joyeusement avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Pepper.

« Tony, tu comptes faire quelque chose du coup ? Rapport aux navires.

\- Oh. Je vais lui envoyer un SMS » dit Tony en sortant son Stark Phone pendant qu'il parlait.

_Arrête de faire des conneries stp._

=≡Σ(°□°)︵

Loki regarda son écran alors qu'un second message arrivait aussitôt.

_Attends. Fausse manip_

Loki haussa les sourcils en regardant le texto du milliardaire. De son côté Tony soupira. Peter avait rajouté des raccourcis clavier bizarre sur son portable et ce genre de fausse manipulation arrivait fréquemment. Par exemple dans un message extrêmement sérieux à Fury : _Les Avengers maîtrisent parfaitement la situation Fury_ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ.

Mais le génie n'avait pas le cœur de les supprimer. Et Peter était toujours ravi de recevoir un message de Tony accompagné d'un smiley. Et si ça faisait plaisir au petit, Tony se devait de continuer.

_Je fais ce que je veux._

Loki envoya sa réponse et posa son portable sur une table. Puis il sortit, il avait envie de tester un truc avec sa magie.

Bravant le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, Loki ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du bord du sommet du phare. Il se pencha en avant pour voir les vagues s'écraser juste sous lui. L'océan était déchaîné et Loki ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche d'un élément. Il leva une main et lança une boule d'énergie verte dans l'eau. La lumière resta visible plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle s'enfonçait sous la surface. Et Loki trouva ça vraiment magnifique. Alors il recommença pendant de longues minutes avec de plus fortes décharges d'énergie qui partaient toujours plus loin et toujours plus profond. Après tout, il n'y avait que de poissons et des crustacés là-dessous.

Hum.

Où peut être pas finalement...

Les gens qui vivaient au fond de l'eau n'avaient pas eu l'air d'apprécier les essais de Loki. Et un matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Loki avait été réveillé par des cris. De mauvais poil, il était descendu et sortit pour se retrouver face à une petite délégation d'un autre peuple. Des soldats au vu de leurs accoutrements et ils n'étaient pas content. Pas content du tout. Loki n'avait pas cherché à être diplomate, il n'aimait pas être réveillé. Par contre maintenant, il le regrettait un peu.

Parce que le Jotun regardait en ce moment, passablement vexé, les ruines de ce qui était encore hier son phare. Dans son dos, l'homme à l'origine de cette destruction soudaine se tourna vers l'océan. Il était grand, avait des oreilles légèrement pointus et des cheveux bleutés.

« Prends ça comme un avertissement » lâcha-t-il en posant son trident au sol. La prochaine fois ce sera la guerre.

Loki gonfla les joues avec une moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se mettre à écouter ce qu'on lui disait quand même. Il avait grandit en désobéissant, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Namor plongea dans l'écume et disparu en un instant. Les quelques soldats qui l'avaient accompagnés firent de même. Loki attendit quelques secondes et balança une boule d'énergie dans leur direction avant de partir, la tête haute vers sa voiture. Il claqua des doigts et s'installa au volant. Dans son dos, les hommes-poissons rugirent et une vague balaya la jetée. Mais Loki était déjà loin dans sa Jaguar.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Tony, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas travailler Pep, je te l'ai déjà dit, indiqua Tony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est important. »

Le brun dévisagea sa femme et hocha la tête.

« D'accord vas-y, commence par la mauvaise.

\- Une étude a montré qu'il fallait mieux commencer par la bonne. Donc bonne nouvelle, Loki ne va plus faire s'échouer les bateaux et sera sous notre surveillance ici, dans la Tour. Et il est déjà en chemin.

\- La partie sur Loki ici c'est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Non. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il a mit en colère le roi de l'Atlantide et que ce dernier nous menace de déclencher une guerre contre la surface.

\- ... Il a fait quoi ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris une explosion. Je pense que ça aurait pu être bien plus cool mais la prochaine sera mieux, je vais m'entrainer.
> 
> Géographiquement parlant je ne suis pas à 100% sûr de l'ordre des magasins mais on va dire que c'est du détail et que personne n'ira vérifier.
> 
> Je voulais faire intervenir Namor parce qu'il est cool. Donc voilà. J'ai pu faire ce que je voulais, je suis contente.
> 
> Je sais. Je sais. J'ai craqué sur les smileys ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧ Sorry.


	9. Loki bricoleur du dimanche

Loki était-il habitué à voir ses sombres desseins compromis ? Oui, indubitablement, il n'en serait jamais arrivé à s'isoler sur un phare sinon.

En prenait-il note ? Oui, à chaque fois. Un échec par ci, un plan machiavélique contrecarré par là, tout était bien enregistré. Bien sûr, c'était toujours aussi irritant, peu importe le nombre de fois, on apprécie rarement la défaite quand on est un dieu.

Loki avait donc par conséquent l'habitude de se retrouver devant des scènes désastreuses. Et oui, c'était souvent de sa faute. Parfois il aurait pu l'empêcher, très souvent même car la plupart du temps, la suite des évènements était prévisible. Mais là, Loki devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas prévu que le phare finirait... Comme ça. En même temps, devait-il deviner tout seul que Namor n'appréciait pas qu'on empiète sur son territoire ? Non. L'Atlante n'avait qu'à mettre des panneaux pour signaler sa propriété, comme tout le monde. Ce n'était pas les possibilités qui manquaient.

Propriété de l'Atlantide, ne pas entrer.

Ici vit Namor, dieu des océans, râleur sur les bords.

Prière de ne pas jeter de sorts dans l'océan. Ca fait peur aux poissons et à mon peuple merci. Namor, roi de l'Atlantide.

Coraux privés, ne pas utiliser pour faire des colliers.

Ce genre de chose quoi. Mais non, l'homme poisson avait préféré détruire son phare et lui laisser un message assez agressif. Si Loki n'avait pas déjà croisé Attuma, qui était tout de même un peu plus problématique, il se serait sûrement inquiété. Mais, son absence d'inquiétude avait été remplacé dans la foulée par de la colère. L'Atlante avait, comble de l'impudence, osé recouvrir sa Jaguar d'algues ! Loki s'en était véritablement indigné. Il faut des règles pour régir un monde et "pas touche à la voiture" en était une des premières.

Après un grand nettoyage magique de sa voiture, en bref un claquement de doigts plus tard, Loki avait roulé, avec sa prudence habituelle, jusqu'à New-York.

En roulant de manière plus raisonnée dans les rues Loki soupira. Il était probablement reparti pour une longue période d'ennui. Youpi. Loki avait beau faire un peu n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, il n'en était pas pour autant inconscient. Après le « léger » incident avec Namor il avait bien plus à gagner en faisant profil bas quelques semaines. Il lui suffisait de trouver une occupation qui ne serait pas remarqué par les Avengers. Peut être ouvrir un café ? Loki fronça les sourcils sitôt cette idée passée dans son esprit. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Servir des boissons à des humains à longueurs de journée n'était pas vraiment utile sauf s'il en profitait pour les endoctriner ? De ce point de vue, ça méritait réflexion. Il avait vraiment des bonnes idées qui lui passaient par la tête quand il roulait. Le ronronnement du moteur devait aider la réflexion.

Loki gara sa Jaguar dans une rue adjacente à celle donnant sur la Tour et partir à pied dans sa direction. Au final, même si l'accueil risquait d'être violent et que Loki aurait mille fois préféré rester dans son coin il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il connaissait la Tour, ça semblait être la meilleure solution. Et puis il commençait à aimer marcher dans la foule pressante qui donnait vie jour comme nuit à New-York. S'il avait prit la peine de faire une petite introspection, il aurait réalisé que maintenant, il préférait être ici que perdu dans une forêt ou perché sur un phare. Étrangement... Les mortels commençaient à lui plaire. Bon, pas vraiment "plaire" mais il les supportait bien mieux qu'avant. Il se surprenait même à les trouver divertissant sans besoin de les asservir.

Il esquiva un enfant qui promenait un tout jeune chiot sans regarder où il allait. Quand il se présenta devant la porte de la Tour il n'était pas sur que la porte de cette dernière s'ouvre. Mais elle le fit, dévoilant un soldat patriotique qui haussa un sourcil avant de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste de la tête.

« Thor va être content de savoir que tu es rentré. Tony un peu moins. »

Le Jotun baissa piteusement les épaules et lança un regard désolé au blond. Il avait travaillé cet air attristé pendant des siècles sur son frère, aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas sur le drapeau ambulant. Steve lui adressa en réponse un regard perplexe et Loki jura mentalement. Finalement ça ne marchait pas sur lui, avec un minimum de recul, c'était évident. Le brun reprit son air neutre habituel et s'engagea dans le hall. Il n'allait pas s'y attarder après tout ce n'était qu'un détail. Loki se glissa dans l'ascenseur, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre après avoir déclenché une guerre qui risquait s'étendre à l'échelle mondiale.

« Tiens salut salut, lança Clint en le voyant sortir de la cabine d'ascenseur. C'était comment l'océan. Lassant pas vrai ? Moi de toute façon je préfère la campagne.

\- Je ne dirais pas lassant, répondit Loki. Stark n'est pas là ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de te fuir le plus possible pour rester zen. Les naissances ça fait toujours prendre de nouvelles résolutions. »

Loki hocha vaguement la tête sans vraiment écouter le brun, sa préoccupation principale était toujours là.

« Et... Rapport aux Atlantes ?

\- Oh ça, Tony a décliné toute responsabilité et a dit au SHIELD de s'en occuper. Donc on est tranquille, Fury gère. Évite quand même de faire ça toutes les deux semaines. Une fin du monde c'est marrant quand ça n'arrive qu'une fois. »

Loki regarda l'agent du SHIELD qui partit dans le salon, sûrement pour regarder un film, et envisagea de le suivre mais se reprit. Il devait d'abord trouver une occupation et il se mit donc à errer dans la Tour.

Après des tours et détours il finit par se retrouver face à Tony et à un jeune garçon. Le génie s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à le voir et, seulement quand il fut assuré d'avoir bien devant lui l'origine de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de ses problèmes, se lança dans un sermon en règle. Loki ne l'écouta que d'une oreille retenant quelques morceaux du genre « ne pas provoquer de guerre mondiale », « arrêter de provoquer des accidents potentiellement mortel en centre ville », « ne pas provoquer de guerre tout court », « penser à se laver les dents après un repas », « rester loin de lui pour qu'il vive plus sereinement » etc.

Sous l'œil admiratif du jeune homme, Tony reprit son souffle et réfléchit en silence. Prenant sur lui-même, il inspira profondément en s'approchant du Jotun.

« Tu sais quoi, comme visiblement tu adores voler mes affaires je te laisse tout ce labo. C'est cadeau, lança Tony en posant une carte métallique dans les mains de Loki. Il est au même étage que ta chambre. Éclate-toi ! Viens Peter, on va bosser sur ton projet. »

Loki regarda la carte pendant que Tony posait une main sur l'épaule du jeune héro en le guidant dans la Tour. D'accord... Tony était de plus en plus bizarre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Loki leva les yeux vers le plafond. Voyons, si tout le monde le faisait... Pourquoi pas lui ?

« ... »

Loki resta à fixer le plafond pendant plusieurs secondes. Mince. Comment s'appelait la voix déjà ?

« J.A.R.V.I.S, tu peux me commander une pizza ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur Barton. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Comme d'hab, confirma l'archer. Tu gères mon pote.

\- Merci monsieur. Je vous préviendrai quand elle arrivera. »

Loki suivit des yeux Clint qui passait une nouvelle fois devant lui.

« Yo l'alien, salua-t-il en jouant avec une de ses flèches qui faisait de la lumière en bipant d'une manière assez alarmante. Tu traînes encore dans les couloirs ? »

Le Jotun fronça les sourcils en se préparant à lui répondre mais l'archer avait continué son chemin sans vraiment faire attention à lui. OK. Cette fois c'était pour lui.

« J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Oui monsieur Odinson ?

\- Où est le laboratoire abandonné de Stark ?

\- Je vais vous y guider. Tout d'abord prenez l'ascenseur, c'est au même étage que votre chambre. »

Le brun confirma mentalement les dires de l'IA, il se souvenait bien que Stark l'avait expliqué. Et il se félicita d'avoir retenu cette information et non pas celle concernant la quantité d'eau qu'il devait consommer tous les jours. Loki regarda les portes automatiques qui venaient de s'ouvrir et s'avança.

Quand les portes se rouvrirent, la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S. l'accompagna jusqu'à une porte, située en effet assez proche de sa chambre.

Loki glissa la carte le long du capteur et la porte coulissa en silence. Le Jotun passa le pas de la porte et la lumière fut. L'asgardien fureta en silence le laboratoire, soulevant quelques plans par-ci et quelques bidules par-là. Le rangement n'était vraiment pas une spécialité Stark.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Thor. Tu savais que sur Midgard les sorciers et sorcières sont censé se balader sur des balais ?

\- Non. Mais comme tu as déjà la bonne tenue il ne te manque plus que le balai.

\- Eh ! Tu arrêtes avec ça, s'indigna Loki. »

Sa tenue était tout à fait respectable. Plus que celle de son frère en tout cas. Thor sourit malicieusement et Loki grommela.

« Bref je le disais que j'allais l'améliorer.

\- Améliorer quoi ?

\- Le balai Thor, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit son frère avant de reprendre son entrainement avec Hulk. »

Le Jotun foudroya du regard les deux qui s'affrontaient et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Loki détestait être ignoré. Le Jotun retourna s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et s'attela à sa nouvelle tâche.

Après d'assez courtes expérimentations plus dangereuses et approximatives les une que les autres, Loki sortit de sa grotte, un étrange balai métallique à la main. Il prit l'ascenseur et quitta la tour avec sa création. C'est dans un parc que Loki débuta les premiers essais en extérieur.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDEMERDEMERDE ! COMMENT JE FREINE COMMENT JE FREINE ?! »

Plusieurs new-yorkais levèrent les yeux et virent passer un semblant de balai qui s'écrasa dans un immeuble. Juste à côté d'un écran géant où un homme râlait toute la journée.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki rentra à la Tour, fulminant, son échec de balai (presque cassé en deux) à la main. Il le balança dans un coin du labo et alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Le prince d'Asgard grommela en essuyant la poussière restante sur ses vêtements. Le balai était un échec et son idée d'en fabriquer un était stupide. La technologie midgardienne était trop approximative pour donner un résultat concluant quand elle était associée à de la magie. En tout cas pas en y accordant si peu de temps.

Loki parcourut du regard les nombreux disques de sauvegarde et les quelques plans bleus qui étaient posés en vrac sur le bureau. Il attrapa un disque au hasard et le brancha sur un des ports intégrés directement au bureau. Il ouvrit un dossier, toujours au hasard car il avait l'avantage de bien faire les choses, et tomba sur un prototype de chaussure anti-gravité. Loki posa ses coudes sur le bureau en parcourant du regard les différents modèles qu'avait déjà élaboré Tony. Le génie avait l'air de s'être heurté à un problème épineux c'était probablement pour ça qu'il utilisait des réacteurs. Mais aussi piquant soit-il, ce n'était en rien un problème qu'un peu de magie ne saurait résoudre. Loki s'intéressa de plus près aux nombreux fichiers du dossier. Après tout pourquoi pas...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki était ravi. Déjà le rendu esthétique des chaussures était absolument magistral grâce à un choix de couleur imparable : noir et vert avec une légère touche dorée sur les semelles ; mais en plus, et c'était là tout le génie de la chose, elles fonctionnaient. Un miracle offert par sa science et un petit coup de pouce magique, indéniablement plus concluant que le précédent. C'était une œuvre d'art en somme. Une œuvre d'art dont le monde entier devrait profiter. Loki sourit malicieusement et regarda son téléphone portable. Il avait tardivement découvert les réseaux sociaux ; sources insaisissable de déversement de haine, mais surtout moyen très accessible de communication avec le monde entier. Des millions de midgardiens à l'affût devant leurs pages, rafraîchissant maladivement dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle tendance à suivre, d'un événement marquant, des aventures de cœur d'un acteur et tant d'autres choses futiles.

Autant de cible de choix pour le lancement de sa marque en ligne. Le Jotun devait l'admettre, il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'un seul produit. Et il lui manquait encore quelques petites modifications. Ça ne semblait pas pertinent de commercialiser des chaussures volantes à toute la ville, puis l'état, le pays et enfin le monde. Et surtout, il lui fallait une équipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je trouve que la fin ressemble plus à un de mes brouillons mais il était temps de poster non ? (Oui parce que quand ce chapitre était sorti ça faisait 6 mois sans update, ça commençait à faire long)
> 
> Des idées pour des membres de l'équipe marketing de Loki ?


	10. Loki (et les Avengers) au bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui au programme on aura du bowling et une première pour moi (qui me stresse à mort mais tranquille si ça marche pas je disparaîtrais juste d'internet).

Dès son réveil, Loki regarda s'il avait reçu des réponses à ses demandes d'emplois. Une seule notification l'attendait. Le brun regarda le profil de son possible futur employé. Une femme, qui répondait au nom d'Anna et à l'annonce de webdesigner. De sa possible futur employée du coup.

Le dieu grogna en se tirant hors de son lit. Il espérait bien plus de réponses. C'était à croire que le commun des mortels ne souhaitait pas travailler pour celui qui avait failli anéantir leur ville. Invraisemblable. Ces humains vivaient vraiment dans le passé. D'accord, une fois... Peut être deux... Bon d'accord. Si on ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait possiblement recommencé encore une troisième fois mais laissons ceci en hypothèse et maintenons deux fois.

Deux fois, seulement, il avait assez directement attenté à leurs petites vies tranquilles. Mais c'était il y a longtemps ! Ça faisait... Plus d'un an, largement suffisant pour ne plus lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait dû assister à des réunions infernales à cause de ça.

Aujourd'hui il était même passé à autre chose. Presque passé pour être plus exact. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure en ce bas monde, même pour les dieux. Et ce dieu là avait toujours un peu de mal à changer ses petites habitudes. Notamment celle du donut/café au petit déjeuner. Loki s'habilla d'un claquement de doigt magique et quitta sa chambre pour le salon de la Tour.

Le reste de ses habitants s'était habitué à le voir au quotidien et ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention. Une aubaine pour Loki qui pouvait vivre sa vie d'auto entrepreneur en devenir sans être dérangé par personne.

Loki passa la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le salon et aperçut un adolescent brun. Bon. Il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le déranger. Le dieu s'effaça discrètement afin de rejoindre le bar sans être arrêté par un Peter survolté. Il s'installa tranquillement, café et téléphone en main pendant que Spider-Man discutait vivement avec un Steve lisant le journal, un Clint qui était probablement en train de dormir derrière ses lunettes de soleil et un Tony aux yeux étrangement fatigués.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Allez quoi ! C'est génial ! »

Loki but tranquillement la fin de sa tasse sans prêter attention au jeune héro qui faisait de la propagande pour le bowling depuis qu'il était arrivé. Que quelqu'un d'autre lui apporte l'attention qu'il demandait, lui, avait autre chose à faire. Trouver qui était réellement Anna par exemple. Il avait un étrange pressentiment.

« On pari quoi pour les perdants ? » proposa soudainement l'archer qui s'était réveillé en sentant l'odeur des donuts que Loki avait mangé.

L'oreille de l'asgardien se fit soudainement plus attentive. Des paris ? Intéressant. Les propositions des Avengers étaient d'un banal navrant mais si lui y mettait son grain de sel, ça deviendrait rapidement plus piquant.

« Thor tu viens ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama le dieu qui était revenu d'une patrouille aérienne quelques instants plus tôt.

Évidemment ! Le blond n'allait pas rater une occasion de se mesurer à Bruce, enfin, Hulk. C'était un adversaire de taille au bowling.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Loki qui reposa enfin sa tasse vide sur la table. Si son frère venait c'était l'occasion idéale pour le battre et l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait sous couvert d'un pari. Le dieu passa une main sur son menton avec un air malicieux. C'était très intéressant. Son téléphone s'alluma un instant. Loki posa un regard désintéressé sur l'écran. Une nouvelle notification qui concernait la fameuse Anna. L'asgardien rangea son téléphone dans sa poche sans aller plus loin, il aurait le temps de regarder ça après avoir laminé Thor dans une partie de bowling. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il faudrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour gagner dans ce jeu ? Bah ! Son instinct n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'information.

Cependant, parce que son instinct appréciait tout de même des précisions supplémentaires, Loki mit le trajet à profit et se renseigna sur internet.

Il nota qu'il fallait renverser toutes les quilles en un seul coup. Il suffisait donc de viser la première quille. Facile quand on a suivit un entraînement militaire comportant de nombreux exercices de précision et, bien sûr, qu'on maîtrise la magie.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Tony... Tu as privatisé le bowling ? demanda la veuve noire en regardant les pistes, toutes vides.

-Non, je l'ai acheté.

-... Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile.

-Mais personne n'a jamais dis ça, dit Clint en le dévisageant. Un bowling ? Utile ? C'est fun mais c'est pas... Utile.

-Je prends cette piste, lança joyeusement Peter.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mes choix à leurs juste valeur ! Vous voyez, dit Tony en regardant son équipe, c'est comme ça que vous devriez être. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Strike ! Yeah ! »

Loki sourit doucement devant le visage rayonnant de Peter. Il véhiculait une joie toujours aussi communicative. Le jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant son score, déjà impressionnant.

« C'est à vous monsieur Loki.

-Tu peux m'appeler simplement Loki.

-Oui monsieur, » répondit Peter en s'asseyant.

En arrière plan, les autres Avengers jouaient également. Clint jouait tout seul sur une piste. Personne ne voulait jouer contre lui puisque bien entendu, il ne loupait jamais. Les strikes s'accumulaient à côté de son nom. L'archer, un smoothie à la main, paille dans la bouche, lança une nouvelle boule qui fit dégringoler toutes les quilles.

« Eh Nat ! Devine quoi, j'ai fait un strike, » lança-t-il à la rousse qui jouait avec Bruce et Thor sur la piste voisine.

L'espionne haussa un sourcil en le regardant et lança à son tour. Toutes les quilles tombèrent et elle adressa un sourire à son équipier.

« Rien d'incroyable, lui répondit-elle.

-C'est déprimant de jouer avec vous, » soupira le scientifique en regardant son dernier tir filer droit dans la gouttière.

Bruce leva un regard contrit sur son score. Il n'était pas vraiment bon à ce jeu. Thor passa un bras sur ses épaules, tout sourire. Il n'était pas vraiment doué non plus —c'était à croire que la force brute ne suffisait pas— mais était ravi des quelques petits points d'avance qu'il avait sur le scientifique.

Clint se mit dos à la piste et lança sans même regarder sous le regard rempli d'admiration de Peter qui essaya de reproduire l'exploit de l'archer. Échec bien entendu. Son sixième sens d'araignée était inutile dans ce genre de situation et donc parfaitement incomparable avec le talent de visée de l'agent du SHIELD. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer une seconde fois au tour suivant.

Sur une piste plus loin, Steve avait proposé à son meilleur ami de se joindre à la petite sortie improvisée.

« Strike, annonça le soldat de l'hiver en quittant la piste pour s'asseoir.

-Et tu prends encore de l'avance, » nota Steve en regardant le tableau des scores.

Tony s'approcha soudainement d'eux.

« Dis donc Steve, tu te souviens de cette histoire de fête foraine ?

-Fête foraine ?

-Je t'avais dis qu'on en reparlerait tu pourrais faire l'effort de t'en souvenir... Bref, tu sais quand... »

Le milliardaire fit un geste flou de la main en désignant Loki qui souriait en voyant qu'il devançait largement son frère.

« Cette chose là a démolit une de mes voitures.

-Oh oui effectivement on était à la fête foraine avec Bucky parce...

-Parce qu'il est très bon au stand de ballon. Je sais. Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est bon là aussi ?

-On passe la majorité de notre temps libre à jouer. Bowling, billard ou dans les stands de fête foraine.

-Ah oui ? Je n'aurais jamais cru.

-Quoi ? fit Bucky. Un ex-assassin n'a pas le droit de gagner des peluches en tirant avec des armes aux canons sciés ?

-Ça résume étrangement bien ce que je me disais, confirma Tony. Bien vu.

-Je suis extrêmement doué au bingo, » déclara le plus sérieusement du monde le soldat de l'hiver.

Steve approuva d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Vous... »

Tony prit un instant pour accuser le coup.

« Vous jouez au bingo ? Non mais c'est quoi la suite, partie de Scrabble le dimanche midi avec des grands-parents ?

-C'est vrai qu'on joue régulièrement avec Gertrude, confia Cap'tain America.

-Elle est très douée.

-Au secours, gémit le philanthrope avant de partir à reculons.

-Et Jeannine, redoutable Jeannine. Elle suit les mots qui entrent dans le vocabulaire autorisé dans une partie. Elle a toujours un coup d'avance.

-C'est bon, il est trop loin pour nous entendre, » dit le brun.

Les deux soldats cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre en retenant des rires. Non, ils ne retrouvaient pas Jeannine deux fois par semaine pour une partie de Scrabble endiablée. C'était juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête de Tony devant une révélation aussi improbable. Concernant le bingo par contre... Bucky devenait très compétitif lorsqu'il participait et que la récompense l'intéressait. Parfois un peu trop ; l'ex membre de l'Hydra pouvait se vanter d'avoir été exclus de plusieurs salles de bingo dans la ville et même dans d'autres états.

De son côté, Peter venait de louper son troisième tir et frôlait la dépression. Oui, une défaite au bowling c'est difficile à gérer. Tony oublia sur le champ les étranges anecdotes des deux fossiles pour se replonger dans son rôle de mentor compatissant.

« C'est pas si terrible, lui dit-il en se voulant réconfortant. Ton score est assez élevé.

-Mais m'sieur Loki est devant moi alors qu'il n'avait jamais joué au bowling ! »

Tony tourna la tête vers le dieu qui allait lancer. Loki s'arrêta net, bras tendu, pour dévisager le super-héros.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en rabaissant son bras.

Tony s'approcha vivement de lui.

« Dis donc l'alien, tu pourrais laisser le petit gagner. »

Loki roula des yeux et lâcha la boule qui roula lentement et tomba dans la gouttière.

« Oh zut alors, j'ai raté, » dit-il d'une voix si pleine d'ironie que Tony failli rire.

Dans le dos des hommes un cri de joie mal dissimulé se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un Spider-Man en posture de victoire.

« Ça va Peter ?

-Hein ? »

L'adolescent rangea ses mains dans son dos en prenant un air sérieux.

« Oui, oui tout va bien. Aucun problème, » sourit-il en trépignant tout de même devant le score de Loki qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le jeune héro sortit soudainement son téléphone de sa poche et son visage se déconfit en un instant.

« Oh. »

Il rangea son portable, l'air soudainement grave.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

-Un devoir à rendre ?

-Non, une russe radioactive, lança Peter avant de partir en récupérant son sac à dos.

-Il a dit "une russe radioactive" ?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu, » souffla Loki avant de se préparer pour lancer une nouvelle fois.

Peter n'était plus là, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de mettre une raclée à son frère. Tony dans son coin avait sorti son téléphone pour regarder si des supers vilains avaient attaqué le Queens récemment. Il ne tomba que sur un article avec une photo floue où l'on était censé voir une certaine Meltdown.

« Qui c'est ça ? » marmonna Tony en détaillant la photo avec plus d'attention.

Il plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle. Le milliardaire releva les yeux de son téléphone un instant.

« Eh ! C'est de la triche ! s'écria-t-il.

-Quoi encore ? maugréa Loki.

-Tu dépasses la ligne ! »

Le dieu baissa les yeux sur ses pieds qui, en effet, mordaient largement sur la ligne.

« Et tu n'as même pas les bonnes chaussures, réalisa Iron Man.

-Je n'allais pas enfiler ces... »

Le brun resta figé devant les chaussures de bowling.

« C'est vraiment ignoble, dit-il finalement avec une mimique dégoûtée. Les miennes sont bien mieux. »

Et pour cause, le brun portait encore et toujours ses fameuses chaussures volantes.

« T'exagères, » lança Clint qui se reposait après un nouveau score parfait.

L'archer leva un pied en l'air en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et contempla les couleurs criardes de sa chaussure.

« Elles sont stylés les miennes. »

Natasha secoua lentement la tête pour démentir les propos de son coéquipier. Loki de son côté, décida de passer en lévitation et s'avança un peu plus sur la piste.

« C'était encore pire qu'avant, râla Tony en le regardant faire.

-J'ai pas dépassé la ligne.

-Tu voles carrément au dessus. C'est de la triche.

-Sur Asgard, débuta Loki.

-Oui ça va on sait que c'est n'importe quoi votre planète mais ici on est sur Terre !

-Un point pour Tony, » cria Natasha qui s'était éloignée pour commander une boisson.

Après un échange houleux sur l'interdiction d'utiliser des chaussures volantes lors d'une partie de bowling, le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc majeur. Et à la plus grande déception de Thor, Hulk ne fit aucune apparition.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki devait bien l'admettre, il était plus habitué à se balader dans Manhattan que dans le Queens. C'est pourtant dans un café de Forest Hills qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à la webdesigner. Le dieu était déjà installé depuis quelques minutes quand son rendez-vous arriva enfin.

« Je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait avec cette histoire, » marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Une grande blonde, vêtue en nuance de vert et de doré, s'assit devant lui en souriant. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, faisant teinter ses nombreux bracelets en or autour de ses poignets, et dévoila un regard aussi vert que celui de son corset. Loki haussa un sourcil devant sa tenue, pas vraiment l'idéal pour passer inaperçu selon lui. Le dieu s'était habitué aux coutumes et styles vestimentaires terriens et se fondait bien mieux dans la masse qu'à son arrivé.

« Ça faisait longtemps Loki. Tu as déjà commandé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Midgard ? Ton existence n'est pas censée être un secret ici ? questionna le brun sans répondre à sa question.

-Pas plus que la tienne, monsieur Manhattan. Garçon ! Un latté s'il vous plaît. Loki ? »

Le dieu soupira.

« Un expresso, » dit-il finalement.

La blonde remua la tête.

« Si triste comme choix.

-Pourquoi tu as répondu à mon annonce ?

-Parce que je suis webdesigner ?

-Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Pas plus que toi en chef d'entreprise auto-entrepreneur et pourtant... Nous voilà tous deux assis autour d'un café. »

La blonde plissa les yeux.

« Il est long à arriver ce café d'ailleurs.

-Tu es toujours aussi impatience Am...

-Je m'appelle Anna sur Midgard, coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard déçu. Tu pourrais faire l'effort de respecter mon identité secrète. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche quand une voiture passa en volant dans la rue.

« Attention, » cria Spider-Man en arrêtant la voiture à l'aide de ses toiles.

Sidéré, le dieu le suivit du regard.

« Tu le connais ? demanda la webdesigner.

-On peut dire ça. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Peter lança une dernière toile pour assurer la stabilité de la voiture et bondit contre un building pour prendre de la hauteur sur son adversaire.

« Si tu pouvais arrêter d'attaquer les civils ça serait franchement bien ! » cria-t-il à la femme masquée qui s'approchait tranquillement de lui.

Elle portait une tenue verdoyante, résolument adaptée à son pouvoir radioactif.

« Moi ? fit-elle d'une voix légèrement déformée par son masque. Excuse-moi mais je n'ai vu personne faire une telle chose. Par contre je t'ai vu toi derrière des voitures volantes. C'est bizarre non ? Sur ces photos on pourrait même croire que c'est toi qui les utilise pour détruire la ville. JJ serait ravi de voir ces images. Je devrais lui envoyer... »

Peter lui lança un regard désespéré sous son masque.

« Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire que tu es une super héroïne ?

-Mais parce que j'en suis une, répondit-elle en souriant froidement sous son masque. Et que les gens sont crédules... Je suis une héroïne en train d'empêcher l'araignée de détruire tout un quartier. Maintenant descends de ton perchoir, poule mouillée ! »

Peter décolla ses mains des vitres de l'immeuble sur lequel il s'était réfugié.

« Il faut que je l'éloigne des habitants, marmonna-t-il dans son masque.

-Ma patience atteint ses limites Spider-Boy. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Man ! C'est Spider-Man ! Et avec un tiret, rajouta-t-il après un petit silence. Non parce que parfois les gens oublient le tiret. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Au loin, Loki qui lévitait à plusieurs mètres du sol —oui décidément il ne quittait plus ses chaussures, il avait bien fait d'en fabriquer plusieurs paires—, observa le jeune héro bondir en direction de Flushing Meadows, la femme masquée sur ses talons. Spider-Man disparu rapidement dans un virage serré et le dieu resta un instant en l'air, à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

De son côté, Peter se balançait entre les buildings, réfléchissant à toute allure. Le parc est déjà ouvert au public. Cependant, le zoo ouvrirait bientôt ses portes et l'araignée comptait bien sur cette attraction pour regrouper un maximum de monde dans la partie nord du parc. Il aurait ainsi le sud et les deux lacs de disponible. Peter avait grandit dans ce quartier et s'était souvent promené près de ces lacs. Il aurait, du moins il l'espérait, l'avantage du terrain. Ce qui ne serait pas de trop pour réussir à maîtriser Meltdown, surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'être particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Avec une dernière toile, Peter quitta les rues pour plonger droit vers la verdure. Il s'approcha dangereux du sol et le toucha un instant du bout des doigts avant de reprendre un peu de hauteur au milieu des arbres. La super-vilaine le suivait toujours, à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Près du café, Loki amorça sa descente. Anna le regardait, la tête en l'air et les mains sur les hanches.

« Dis donc on était en train de discuter ! »

Le brun l'ignora royalement et se posa au sol.

« Est-ce que je suis engagée au moins ? » demanda la blonde en se campant devant lui.

Il fit la moue. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, c'était la seule candidate.

« On va dire ça. Je te recontacterai, » annonça-t-il en partant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils sont globalement doués au bowling, j'ai compté beaucoup de strike.
> 
> Classement global de la sortie bowling :
> 
> 1er : Clint, avec un score parfait de 300 à chaque partie
> 
> 2ème : Nathasa, ex-æquo avec Bucky
> 
> 4ème : Loki, relégué par la suite à la dernière place pour cause de tricherie avérée
> 
> 5ème : Steve
> 
> 6ème : Tony, qui aurait pris la cinquième place s'il n'avait pas laissé Peter gagner
> 
> 7ème : Thor
> 
> 8ème : Bruce
> 
> 9ème : Peter, mit hors course pour raison héroïque
> 
> *Misha (ou Meltdown sous son identité de super vilain) est une OC appartenant à Rorokonaa, artiste française absolument incroyable (allez voir ce qu'elle fait sur son compte Instagram, déjà pour voir à quoi ressemble Misha mais surtout parce que son style de dessin est juste *-*) qui m'a adorablement autorisé à l'utiliser :)
> 
> Si tu passes par là Roro continue, t'es super ! (heureusement qu'ici Misha n'a pas tué Peter *glups*)
> 
> C'est la première fois que j'utilise un OC qui ne m'appartient pas je suis... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	11. Loki présentateur télé

Amora poussa la porte de son appartement et laissa son sac tomber dans l'entrée. Elle s'étira et traversa son salon pour se laisser tomber sur un grand canapé. Elle s'empara de la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma sur une chaîne d'information continue. Laissant les deux présentateurs parler sans vraiment les écouter, Amora se laissa tomber sur le flanc, profitant du moelleux de son canapé après une longue journée. Enfin rentrée chez soi !

Si elle était "théoriquement" employée par Loki depuis peu, il fallait quand même qu'elle trouve de quoi survivre, tel un midgardien lambda, en attendant que ce maudit Jotun prenne ses responsabilités en main et lui donne un vrai travail à faire. Parce que non dire "je te recontacterais" ce n'est pas un travail. C'est juste plonger quelqu'un dans une longue période d'expectative pendant laquelle ce quelqu'un attend un coup de fil qui ne vient jamais.

Et vu qu'il avait déclaré qu'elle serait payé à la prestation et non pas régulièrement à la fin de chaque mois, ce n'était pas vraiment un emploi fiable pour payer un loyer. Surtout quand on connaissait le caractère légèrement volage du dieu qui pouvait du jour au lendemain laisser son projet en plan. Du coup Amora continuait les petits boulots. Dure la vie de magicienne anonyme sur Terre.

Elle cherchait un coussin pour se caler plus confortablement quand son téléphone sonna.

« Anna j'écoute, dit-elle en décrochant.

-Retrouve-moi dans les studios télés WNBC.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Loki, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ça ne fait pas des semaines que j'attends que tu me recontactes. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Dépêche toi, ordonna seulement le dieu avant de raccrocher.

-Non mais... »

L'enchanteresse foudroya son écran du regard avant de se redresser. D'un claquement de doigts elle changea, du moins en apparence, de tenue —oui c'est un truc de magicien, c'est pratique la maîtrise des illusions— et inspecta rapidement le résultat dans un miroir. Satisfaite, il était rare qu'une illusion fasse un faux pas mode mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, elle se téléporta dans les locaux. Ça aussi c'est drôlement pratique.

Par la magie du scénario simplifié, elle tomba presque aussitôt sur Loki et s'approcha de lui d'un pas énervé. Le dieu patientait nonchalamment près de la porte donnant sur le studio 2.

« Tu sais que je ne suis ni ta secrétaire, ni ton assistance où je ne sais quoi, accusa-t-elle dès qu'elle eu rejoint le brun. Je suis webdesigner, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas à te suivre partout. Je suis sensée rester chez moi, bien tranquillement devant mon ordinateur. Pas venir traîner dans des locaux après dix-neuf heures !

-Tu en as mis du temps, fit simplement remarquer Loki en nouant avec application une cravate autour du col de sa chemise. Je vais avoir besoin d'une page de pub.

-Je suis webdesigner, répéta la blonde en espérant que cette fois-ci ça rentrerait dans le crâne de son employeur.

-Tu ne sais pas faire ?

-Bien sûr que si, souffla exagérément Amora en faisant apparaître un ordinateur portable entre ses mains. Laisse-moi une minute. »

Elle commença à cliquer sur divers dossiers pour y récupérer des fichiers et à pianoter sur le clavier pendant que Loki visualisait mentalement la liste des points qu'il souhaitait aborder dans son intervention. Il devait savoir quoi dire afin d'être rapide, on essaierait probablement de le couper avant qu'il n'ait fini.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux en fronçant les sourcils, interrompant les pensées du Jotun.

« Vous avez l'autorisation d'être ici ? Où sont vos badges ? »

Loki grogna en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? proposa la blonde.

-Je ne te payerai pas plus, répliqua immédiatement Loki.

Amora leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'offre la prestation, siffla-t-elle vers le Jotun. »

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers celui qui les avait interrompus.

« _Vous n'avez rien à nous reprocher. Tout est normal_ , » murmura-t-elle dans la tête du gardien.

Fred, selon son badge, hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Il n'y a rien à signaler, » dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré.

Amora dévisagea le dieu par-dessus son écran.

« Quoi ?

-Rien, rien... C'est juste qu'il me semblait que tu étais bien plus puissante. Utiliser un simple contrôle de la pensée, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentrée sur Asgard, reconnu l'enchanteresse. Mais je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Après tout tu utilises des chaussures pour voler. »

Le dieu la fusilla du regard. Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se souvint alors qu'aucune de leurs précédentes "alliances" n'avait vraiment fonctionné. La faute à l'enchanteresse bien sûr. Lui était innocent. Aussi innocent que pouvait le penser son frère adoptif.

« Et tu penses avoir encore assez de pouvoir pour te mesurer à moi Amora ?

-Anna, corrigea la susnommée par pur réflexe. Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais me battre contre toi.

-Ça ressemblait drôlement à tes provocations habituelles pourtant, » grogna Loki.

La magicienne baissa les yeux sur son écran.

« Tu veux voir la pub ?

-Non. Balance la c'est tout.

-Comme tu veux chef. »

Loki lui lança un regard désapprobateur. En tant que supérieur hiérarchique dans sa toute récente boîte, il n'appréciait pas l'ironie de sa seule employé. Elle ne serait définitivement pas sacrée employé du mois.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sur le plateau, à quelques mètres des Asgardiens qui étaient toujours dans leur couloir — étrangement désert — l'activité générale s'intensifiait.

« Dernière pub avant qu'on reprenne l'antenne, annonça un des régisseurs. Préparez le décompte. »

**Vous souhaitez plus de liberté au quotidien ?**

« C'est ça la pub qui était prévu ? demanda une femme qui regardait le retour du direct. C'était pas des voitures avant la reprise ? »

**Vous affranchir des limites posées par votre cadre de vie ou même, par la gravité elle-même ?**

« J'en sais rien, admit sa voisine. Mais si elle passe c'est que ça doit être prévu. Ils ont peut être changés le planning... Tu as vu Fred aujourd'hui ? »

**Découvrez les chaussures Fly Dragon...**

Le son de l'émission était retransmit en direct dans le couloir et les deux Asgardiens profitaient ainsi que la toute récente création d'Amora qui était diffusée sur l'une des plus grosses chaînes d'informations continues de la ville.

« C'était vraiment nul comme nom, signala Loki en remettant ses manches en place. Ça sonne complètement stupide et ça ne veut rien dire. Il aurait fallu mettre "Flying Dragon".

-Tu n'avais qu'à les baptiser toi même tes maudites chaussures, répondit sa webdesigner d'une voix acerbe. Je ne suis pas dans le commercial moi.

-On le changera, décida Loki sans prêter grande attention à la négativité des propos de l'enchanteresse. »

S'il avait du apporter de l'importance à ce genre de remarque, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Et à moultes reprises, il était apparu que Loki vivait très bien sa vie, depuis des centaines d'années, sans avoir rien à faire de l'opinion générale des gens.

Par contre, il allait peut-être devoir commencer à s'en soucier s'il voulait que sa boutique en ligne fonctionne. Ou alors il se débrouillait pour embaucher un community manager du tonnerre. Loki fronça les sourcils. Pas du tonnerre. Juste, un excellent community manager. Ça serait bien assez.

Et hop ! Un point de plus sur la liste.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sur le plateau, on faisait sortir les dernières équipes. Un homme leva une main, la tête tournée vers un moniteur.

« Et antenne dans trois, » commença-t-il en baissant un doigt.

_« Je suis bien là ? » demanda Loki, une main posée sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur le plateau télé._

« Deux... »

_« Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? » répliqua Amora en croisant les bras, son ordinateur avait disparu._

« Un... »

_« J'ai vu une vidéo, » répondit Loki en repensant à sa présentation PowerPoint qui n'avait pas rencontré un franc succès._

Silencieusement, le régisseur indiqua que l'émission avait reprit son cours.

« Bonsoir à tous, sourit le présentateur habituel du vingt heures tout en remettant ses feuilles en places. Aux nouvelles du jour, toujours pas d'explication à la disparition d'un phare, la vidéo d'un lama sur une planche de skate fait le tour du monde et il semblerait que la rumeur d'une guerre avec les habitants de l'Atlantide soit une information vérifiée comme le prouve ces images d'Atlantes envahissant des rues. Les autorités nous rassurent en disant que la situation est sous contrôle mais nous y reviendrons plus tard car cette possible guerre sera le thème du dossier de la rédaction. »

Offrant un sourire blanc et éclatant —à faire pâlir nos mannequins pour dentifrice— et parfaitement inadéquat avec les propos inquiétants qu'il venait de tenir, le présentateur changea de sujet.

« Le point météo est à retrouver dans une demi-heure avec Claire, comme tous les soirs. »

La caméra passa un instant sur la Miss Météo qui patientait devant son fond vert, montrant aux téléspectateurs une vue simplifiée de New York, avant de revenir sur le présentateur.

« Mais on peut déjà vous dire qu'il fera beau les prochains jours, poursuivit l'homme. Un temps idéal pour profiter de nos plages...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la météo ! Passez-moi ce micro. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Dans la Tour des Avengers, Tony qui suivait du coin de l'œil les informations recracha le contenu de son verre sur sa télévision quand Loki apparu à l'écran. Steve en arrêta de lire son journal, papier, à l'ancienne, tel le fossile des temps anciens qu'il était. C'était le seul résident de la Tour à ignorer les journaux télévisés ou les informations sur les réseaux sociaux au profit d'un véritable journal. Le plaisir de tourner les pages était incomparable avec celui de changer de chaîne.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pep ! Viens voir ! s'égosilla le milliardaire.

-Tony... Morgan est couchée. »

Le père se calma aussitôt, si la puce dormait il fallait baisser d'un ton. Il s'avança vivement vers Pepper et tira son bras jusqu'à la forcer à s'assoir dans le canapé. Puis il s'approcha de la télé et essuya sommairement l'écran avec sa manche.

« Regarde, » dit-il enfin.

À l'écran, Loki s'était assis à la place de présentateur et lissait sa cravate après avoir mit son micro en place.

« Je m'appelle Loki Odinson et ce soir je vais présenter votre journal et vous dire ce que vous devez vraiment savoir. Tout d'abord c'est en quelque sorte moi qui ait provoqué la guerre contre l'Atlantide. Mais il faut aussi savoir que c'est surtout à cause de leur roi qui est d'un égocentrisme maladif et a probablement des difficultés à gérer la colère mais passons. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, un serpent aquatique qui fait le tour de la Terre peut régler ce problème en quelques instants. C'est mon fils, précisa-t-il. Il est très gentil. »

Dans le salon de la Tour, Steve inspira profondément en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pouvait-il encore espérer que le Jotun n'avait pas semé la panique chez les habitants de la ville ? C'était fort peu probable.

« Si vous cherchez un emploi je suis à la recherche d'un conseiller marketing, ajouta subitement Loki à l'écran en faisant une pause dans son résumé. Ainsi que d'un community manager. »

Steve plia son journal et le déposa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avant de regarder la télévision. Certaines informations ne seraient peut être pas transmise au journal papier tout compte fait.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, » marmonna Tony en tirant son smartphone de sa poche.

Il pianota quelques instants en silence et quand un soupir soulagé passa la barre de ses lèvres l'écran de la télévision ou Loki parlait toujours fut remplacé par un message de la production.

**Chers téléspectateurs, suite à un incident technique nous interrompons votre programme pour une durée indéterminée**.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce message fut remplacé par le suivant :

**Envie de changement dans vos déplacements ? N'hésitez plus et commandez les chaussures volantes Fly Dragon. Les précommandes sont déjà ouvertes !**

Qui fut lui-même replacé par celui-ci après quelques secondes :

**Vous perdez trop de temps dans les transports ? Osez changer et optez pour les chaussures anti-gravité Fly Dragon.**

Dans le salon de la Tour, les trois humains étaient perplexes devant les divers slogans qui s'enchainaient à l'écran.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-Ça ressemble aux chaussures de Loki non ? » fit remarquer Pepper.

Un air horrifié se peint sur le visage de Tony.

« Il ne va pas commercialiser un truc pareil quand même. Dans New York en plus ? C'est du suicide !

-Tu devrais lui en parler Tony.

-Lui en parler ? Pepper, Morgan me porte plus d'attention quand je change ses couches que cet imbécile après qu'il ait provoqué une guerre. C'est impossible.

-Elle a raison Tony.

-Et pourquoi tu ne t'en chargeras pas toi Steve. »

Le soldat haussa les épaules.

« Je peux essayer mais ne vient pas t'en mêler dans ce cas. Ça te met dans tous tes états en général.

-Comme si j'en avais envie, » grogna Tony en croisant les bras.

Cap'tain America haussa un sourcil amusé. Etrangement, il était prêt à parier que le héro interviendrait dans son sermon.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Et ainsi, le lendemain matin :

« Et je te répète que tu ne peux pas laisser des humains voler dans cette ville. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre !

-Si tout le monde se mettait à voler, ça serait bien plus pratique, contra le dieu qui — ô surprise —campait sur ses positions.

-Ça provoquerait surtout des centaines d'accidents par jour. Je refuse que ma fille grandisse dans une ville rendue dangereuse par une de tes idées. »

Steve souffla, mi-amusé mi-lassé, Tony s'en était mêlé. Bien sûr que Tony s'en était mêlé. C'était évident que Tony allait s'en mêler. Le blond n'avait donc plus qu'à regarder les deux bruns "débattre" en restant tout de même prêt à intervenir si ça dégénérait.

Après un débat stérile d'une bonne demi-heure, Loki avait réalisé que s'il voulait être libéré, il devait « écouter » les arguments de Stark. Il était donc resté silencieux un petit moment, se demandant s'il allait trouver un meilleur nom pour ses chaussures, pendant que le mortel sortait un Power Point remplit de graphiques colorés prouvant la dangerosité de son idée. Loki devait bien reconnaitre que, même s'il n'écoutait pas un traitre mot, c'était une très belle présentation et il regretta ne pas avoir pensé aux graphiques quand il avait fait la sienne.

Il n'avait rien dit par contre, il n'allait pas encourager ce fou furieux. Imaginez un instant qu'il décide de faire de ce sermon tout en graphiques une habitude ? L'horreur.

Pendant que Tony abordait le quatrième point de la douzième partie du premier acte, Loki les yeux dans le vague, rêvait d'aller prendre un café accompagné de quelques donuts. Il avait complètement décroché depuis un bon moment. Même Steve, pourtant plein de bonne volonté, réprimait difficilement quelques bâillements.

Les deux furent sauvés par l'arrivée inattendue de Pepper. Steve cligna des yeux en se redressant brusquement et profita de cette interruption salvatrice pour quitter la pièce, il avait besoin de faire un footing pour se changer les idées. Loki allait suivre les pas du soldat quand il remarqua que la midgardienne portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

-C'est un... Enfant, répondit Pepper. Elle s'appelle Morgan.

-Vous n'en avez pas sur Asgard ? railla Tony en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorqua le brun sans néanmoins avouer qu'il limitait drastiquement les contacts avec les jeunes asgardiens. »

Loki renifla en regardant le format miniature de Stark. Il avait un avis bien fixé sur les enfants. Bruyant et inutile représentaient assez simplement sa vision de la chose.

« Que cette chose ne m'approche pas, » décréta le Jotun en quittant la pièce à grands pas.

Loki passa ensuite plusieurs jours à observer nerveusement les personnes présentes dans une pièce avant d'y mettre un pied. Il était devenu banal d'apercevoir le haut du visage de brun dans l'encadrement d'une porte avant d'entendre un minuscule soupir soulagé si aucun bébé n'avait été détecté. Puis, l'asgardien entrait enfin en scène ; avec une fierté qui forçait l'admiration. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de garder un tel charisme tout en fuyant comme la peste un nouveau-né innocent. Surtout quand le nouveau né était aussi adorable que Morgan. Ah si si, vous pouvez demander confirmation aux Avengers.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Avec cette histoire de guerre contre l'Atlantide qui n'est toujours pas réglée j'ai l'impression que les super-vilains du monde entier prennent des vacances, dit Clint. Ça fait des mois qu'on est tranquille.

-Ou alors ils réfléchissent à un plan pour les rallier à leurs causes, marmonna Bruce. Ca ne serait pas la première fois. »

Les Avengers en pleine réunion, moyennement officielle, dans le salon prirent un instant pour réfléchir à la question.

« Ba ! s'exclama une petite voix joyeuse depuis le tapis.

-Merci pour cette intervention Morgan mais c'est une discussion sérieuse ici, intervint Tony.

-Dadada, répondit sa fille qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

-Pepper n'est pas là ? demanda Steve.

-Je peux m'occuper moi-même de ma fille, rétorqua Iron Man tout en suivant du regard sa progéniture qui s'éloignait à quatre pattes. Bruce ?

-Je m'en occupe, répondit l'autre scientifique en attrapant Morgan dans ses bras. Tu partais où comme ça, petite chipie ? »

Morgan éclata de rire et des sourires apparurent sur toutes les lèvres... Ou presque. Un Loki qui passait par là recula précipitamment avec une grimace et battit en retraite vers son labo. Ce petit humain était partout ces temps-ci.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Comment ça notre fille ne sait pas se tenir en réunion ? Elle a seulement huit mois, c'est parfaitement normal. La question est plutôt pourquoi tu l'amènes à des réunions ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une réunion, se défendit Tony. C'était plutôt une discussion importante... Et Bruce s'en sort très bien en baby-sitting. Il peut suivre la réunion en même temps. Thor aussi… Même s'il suit un peu moins les discussions.

-Ce n'est pas la question Tony. Elle devrait faire des activités de son âge.

-Du genre avec des modules 3D ?

-Je pensais plus à des objets à attraper pour qu'elle joue avec.

-Comme mes modules 3D, persista son mari.

-Tant que tu ne lui construis pas une armure, finit par soupirer Pepper, je suppose que ça peut aller. »

Tony se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Évidemment, » dit-il.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Le lendemain, après avoir précautionneusement rangé ses prototypes d'armures pour enfant, fonctionnant toutes avec la nanotechnologie, Tony rejoignit sa femme et sa fille dans le salon. Morgan, assise, jouait avec un disque bombé qu'elle mordilla pendant que son père approchait.

« Non, ne mets pas ça dans ta bouche, soupira Tony en essayant de l'arrêter, sans grande réussite. Bon, tant pis... »

Natasha s'éloigna du bar avec deux verres et en tendit un à Pepper avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Cette guerre froide avec les Atlantes c'était le pied. Pas d'intervention pour sauver la Terre de la destruction, tout juste deux trois problèmes à régler en ville en soutien du SHIELD. C'était de vraies vacances. Elle partagea son sentiment à Pepper qui confirma joyeusement.

« On devrait en profiter pour faire une pause, sourit-elle en attrapant sa fille qui levait les bras vers elle. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour emmener Morgan à la plage ?

-On va à la plage ? » s'exclama Clint en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Il avait déjà une bouée gonflable autour de la taille. Natasha lui adressa un regard fatigué — mais d'où sortait-il tout ça ? Enfin, ça avait le mérite d'expliquer le bazar ambiant permanent dans sa chambre — pendant que Tony levait un doigt.

« Non. On amène Morgan à la plage. Pepper et moi. Avec Morgan. À la plage.

-Je vais faire mon sac, » annonça l'agent du SHIELD en détalant en direction de sa chambre.

Tony foudroya Natasha du regard, comme si c'était à elle de gérer Clint, et elle haussa vaguement les épaules. Son coéquipier pouvait être un véritable électron libre quand il voulait. Non, en fait Clint était un électron libre tout court.

« Tu veux la prendre un instant ? proposa Pepper en regardant la rousse.

-Oh je... Je ne sais pas...

-Prends la, » sourit l'autre femme en s'approchant d'elle.

Natasha reposa précipitamment son verre sur la table basse et tendit les mains avec appréhension. Elle préférait largement s'occuper d'assassinats que de garder un bébé dans ses bras. Heureusement pour elle, Morgan était très calme et presque endormie maintenant que l'heure de la sieste approchait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda brusquement Tony en réalisant que Loki était immobile dans l'angle opposé de la pièce.

-Rien.

-Il a été prit à revers quand on est arrivé avec Morgan, ricana Natasha en posant une main sur la tête de la concernée qui dormait presque sur elle.

-Pas du tout ! Je reste là parce que j'en ai envie et uniquement pour cette raison, martela le brun.

-Oui, bien sûr. On n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Thor déboula dans le salon, faisant sursauter Morgan qui regarda le dieu blond. Elle fit une petite moue avant de tendre les bras vers sa mère. L'asgardien n'y fit pas attention et se précipita vers son frère.

« Loki, tu viens à la plage ?

-Non, répondit froidement le Jotun.

-Ça va être génial, il fait beau, poursuivit Thor en passant un bras sur les épaules de son petit frère qui essaya de s'y soustraire.

-Thor... Lâche-moi...

-Comment ça Point Break est au courant ?

-Je ne veux pas être médisante Tony, mais tu as laissé Clint partir dans la Tour, lui rappela l'espionne. Tout le monde doit être au courant maintenant. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Tony était légèrement bougon aujourd'hui. L'intégralité des Avengers s'était ajoutée à la petite sortie. Comme à chaque fois. Cependant, il retrouva rapidement le sourire en voyant Morgan, bien installée dans le porte-bébé ventral qu'il portait, qui tendait déjà une main vers l'eau.

« Ah, annonça-t-elle d'une voix très décidée.

-Oh non, fit Natacha en voyant la plage quasi déserte pendant qu'une dérangeante impression de déjà vu s'installait dans son esprit. Tony... Tu n'as pas acheté la plage ?

-Elle était fournie avec la villa, répondit le milliardaire en remettant ses lunettes de soleil en place. Je n'allais pas refuser.

-La villa ? »

L'espionne voulu chercher du renfort vers son coéquipier car après tout, lui aussi avait trouvé absurde l'achat du bowling, mais l'archer était déjà en short de bain, allongé sur un transat.

« Il est où le gothique ? » demanda Tony en regardant autour de lui.

Il aperçut rapidement Loki. Et c'était compliqué de faire autrement. À la différence de l'équipe en maillots de bains ou, au moins, en tenue légère et colorée, le dieu était campé sur ses talons, le plus loin possible de l'étendue de sable chaud, tout de noir vêtu. Il avait un air bougon ancré sur le visage.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le géant des glaces n'aimait pas la plage en été.

Pendant la trêve hivernale à la rigueur, comme quand il avait trouvé son phare, quand personne n'était allongé sur une serviette ou un transat pour dorer au soleil.

Quand aucun enfant ne passait en courant devant lui, aspergeant de sable ses chaussures, si peu adaptée à une sortie à la plage. Mais Loki avait un standing à respecter et c'était pour cette raison que si, pour une fois, il ne portait pas ses propres créations, il était chaussé par des Alden noire. Et petit mortel infernal n'avait aucune idée de leur prix ! Et d'où sortait-il cet enfant d'ailleurs ? La plage n'était pas censée être privée ?

Loki fronça les sourcils et se replongea mentalement dans le contexte idéal pour une bonne journée à la plage.

Quand le soleil était bas, caché sous d'épais nuages.

Quand l'eau glaciale était exempte de mortels barbotant maladroitement là où ils avaient pieds, surtout s'il s'agissait de son frère.

Quand il était seul face à une mer déchaînée.

Oui. Quand ces conditions étaient réunies, Loki pouvait apprécier la plage. En attendant... Il comptait bien rester le plus loin possible de cet enfer jaune.

« Loki ! appela son frère adoptif en agitant un bras, les pieds dans l'eau. Tu viens jouer ? »

L'interpellé gronda sourdement. Déjà qu'il avait du sable dans ses chaussettes, merci maudit insecte insignifiant qui cavalait partout avec son cerf-volant, il n'allait pas courir après un ballon de volley au bord de l'eau.

Le dieu suivit du regard son pire ennemi du jour qui, aussi surprenant que cela lui parut, n'était pas Stark. C'était l'enfant à l'énergie inépuisable, visiblement le fils des propriétaires de la villa voisine à celle achetée par le milliardaire. Plage privée, plage privée... Le brun notait surtout que cette fameuse plage était partagée par la dizaine de villa qui bordait le littoral. Et que certains des propriétaires avaient des enfants indomptables.

Le Jotun finit assit sur un rocher, loin de l'eau et loin des quelques humains. Marmonnant longuement dans sa barbe qu'il méprisait tous les mortels, tous autant qu'ils étaient mais plus particulièrement le jeune garçon, et qu'un jour il les détruirait, Loki passa l'une des plus longues journées de sa vie. Incapable de se rappeler pourquoi il avait été trainé ici avec le reste de la bande.

Lui qui s'approchait, semblait-il, d'une acceptation des midgardiens venait de retomber dans ses envies premières de contrôle et de destruction. Tout ça à cause d'un gamin idiot.

C'était sûr, certain et définitif : Loki détestait les enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui Morgan est là, on a dévié de Loki aujourd'hui, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop emportée x). Maintenant Loki va finir baby-sitter à un moment. C'est obligé. O-bli-gé.


	12. Loki vs la poste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec ce chapitre je suis à jour par rapport à ff net donc le prochain chapitre est prévu pour une date indéterminée.
> 
> Je cite ici l'idée (absolument merveilleuse d'AkiraRedTiger) pour que vous puissiez profiter de la création originale (parce qu'il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César) :
> 
> "Si je peux continuer à suggérer des idées, je rêve de voir Loki justicier. Mais attention. Par là je veux dire réel justicier, au sens où toute la population passerait l'éponge pour ses crimes et l'acclamerait pour avoir mis à terre un ennemi en apparence invincible et sans merci.
> 
> Je veux bien sûr parler du service postal de New-York, capable de briser les volontés d'acier et de soumettre la ville entière d'un claquement de doigts.
> 
> La seule erreur commise fut de retarder les livraisons de chaussures volantes. Ce qui ne fut bien sûr pas acceptable pour Loki.
> 
> Au terme d'un combat acharné, qui s'acheva sur le remplacement du plus grand bureau de poste de New-York par un cratère de 250m de large sur 50m de profondeur, tous les colis de la ville se mettent à arriver étrangement vite à destination.
> 
> Et la santé mentale des citoyens est épargnée, les Avengers deviennent has-been et personne n'a remarqué que Namor était venu entamer des pourparlers à l'ONU. Fin."
> 
> Voilà, maintenant que vous avez l'idée de base...

« LOKI ! »

Le dieu se réveilla dans un sursaut et se raidit sur son siège dès qu'il réalisa ce qui l'avait réveillé. Et surtout qui l'avait réveillé. Il passa une main sur son visage, ayant en tête la vague idée que cela lui assurerait si cette situation n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Cependant pendant qu'il caressait encore l'espoir que ce réveil ne soit qu'un rêve, il entendit le bruit des talons d'Amora qui claquaient sur le sol du couloir et ce, malgré la très bonne isolation des murs. Rien ne résistait à la puissance de la voix ou des talons de l'enchanteresse quand elle était énervée. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps au Jotun avant que la blonde ne passe le pas de sa porte.

Le brun papillonna des yeux pendant que les pas d'Amora s'approchaient irrémédiablement de son labo. Il voyait légèrement flou. Non il n'était pas resté bien trop longtemps devant son portable la nuit passée... Ou peut-être que si et ce jusqu'à pas si longtemps. Sa colère contre les humains ravivée, il avait décidé de fomenter. Logiquement, il s'était donc créé un compte Twitter. Il était venu à l'esprit de Loki que dans son plan pour devenir président, Twitter aurait été une véritable opportunité. A peine y repensait-il que la porte s'ouvrit dans l'habituel chuintement étouffé et que sa webdesigner déboula en pétard dans son labo.

Loki réprima un bâillement et laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier de son siège tout en étirant ses jambes. Il se demanda s'il avait le temps d'aller prendre un café pour se réveiller pour de bon mais un dossier s'écrasa devant lui. Il adressa un regard courroucé à son employé. Il n'aimait pas du tout, du tout, cette attitude. Qui souhaitait être agressé par un document dès son réveil ? Personne.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il avec toute sa mauvaise humeur.

Et dieu, enfin Odin, sait qu'après un réveil pareil, elle était particulièrement vivace.

« Regarde, répondit froidement Amora en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de Loki, c'est le rapport de notre "merveilleux" community manager slash SAV.

-Tu as dis "slash" ? réalisa Loki en jugeant catégoriquement Amora du regard.

-J'allais pas te l'écrire !

-Enlève tes mains de mon bureau. Tu m'empêches de lire. »

Avec un soupir exagéré, Amora récupéra ses mains et s'assit sur la chaise légèrement bancale qui patientait sagement près du bureau. Loki haussa un sourcil et ouvrit le dossier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son community manager ne se contentait pas d'un simple mail. Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes.

« Je ne l'aime pas, » marmonna l'enchanteresse en observant ses ongles pendant que Loki soulevait les premières feuilles de statistiques.

Il n'y avait par ailleurs rien à signaler sur celles-ci. La boîte de Loki avait toujours plus de visibilité et de commandes. Il poursuivit sa lecture en diagonale pour atteindre la partie intéressante le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait son café et cette histoire lui faisait obstacle. Le brun tourna une dernière page et fut agressé par les nombreux coups de surligneurs colorés qui barraient la feuille : les avis des clients.

« Dormammu sait ce qu'il fait, fini par soupirer Loki en lisant un premier commentaire.

-Ce type n'est pas net, » trancha fermement l'asgardienne en appuyant son affirmation d'un index agressivement frappé sur le bureau.

Loki lui lança un regard menaçant et Amora croisa posément ses jambes. Elle avait comprit, pas touche au bureau. Monsieur le dieu avait l'air plus irritable qu'à son habitude aujourd'hui.

« Il s'ennuie dans la dimension noire, reprit Loki, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir passer le temps. En plus il y est à cause de ce maudit docteur donc je le comprends.

-Docteur ?

-Strange, » marmonna Loki en fronçant les sourcils pendant sa lecture.

Amora baissa les yeux vers les documents.

« Ça je sais bien c'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené.

-Je parlais du "docteur". C'est son nom.

-Strange ? »

Loki hocha vaguement la tête en tapotant son bureau. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son entreprise et ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« C'est... Étrange en effet, » admit Amora.

Le dieu la regarda un bref instant, se demandant s'il devait apprendre à l'enchanteresse que son prénom représentait quelque chose d'étrange également mais il se retint. Il préfèrerait garder ça sous le coude. Si un jour elle s'enflammait par contre, il lui lancerait un pot de moutarde à la figure. Ça lui ramènerait brutalement les pieds sur terre.

« Je le déteste, grommela Loki en sortant de ses pensées. Ce soit disant sorcier suprême. Tu parles ! C'est qu'un débutant ! »

Amora se leva et croisa les bras sur son corset.

« On peut en revenir à notre problème ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon job moi. Mais si ça continue comme ça... »

Elle termina sa phrase avec un regard appuyé sur les feuilles que le dieu avait prit en main. Loki se frotta le menton. La note globale de son site baissait et tout ça pour une seule chose : les délais de livraison.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient les délais de livraison ? Les colis étaient expédiés dans la journée de la commande — merci la magie — et portant ce n'était pas suffisant ? Non, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas... Quelque chose n'allait pas quand les colis quittaient la Tour. Les responsables étaient donc... Les yeux de Loki s'assombrirent et c'est un regard noir qui se posa sur un commentaire.

"Merci l'USPS*" ironisait la personne à l'origine de la remarque.

L'USPS bien sûr... Le service postal des Etats-Unis. Loki aurait dû s'en douter. Comme tous les services postaux du monde, l'USPS n'était pas fiable. Entre délais hallucinants, perte de colis et livreurs décrétant, sans même vérifier, l'absence du client à son domicile, c'était compliqué d'avoir un service fiable.

Une rage sourde emplit le dieu. Comment ces misérables mortels osaient-ils interférer dans SES affaires ? Est-ce que lui interférait dans... Bon, d'accord, mauvais exemple.

« Je sors, » annonça Loki d'une voix glaciale.

Amora le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir.

« Eh bah super, grogna cette dernière en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Vidéo conférence avec Dormammu ? »

À cette simple idée l'enchanteresse frissonna. Tout mais pas ça. Heureusement que Loki n'organisait pas de séminaire pour créer des liens entre les employés. De toute manière ils n'étaient que deux, ça serait plutôt inutile. L'asgardienne se demandait encore comme elle avait finit par être collègue de travail avec le Seigneur de la dimension noire. C'était tout à fait incongru.

Elle sortit du labo de Loki et tomba nez à nez avec Clint qui la fixait du regard derrière ses lunettes de soleil, la paille d'un smoothie entre les lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Amora roula des yeux et évita prestement l'archer. Or de question qu'elle communique avec ce midgardien plus qu'étrange. Qui porte des lunettes de soleil en intérieur d'ailleurs ?

Clint la suivit en sirotant sa boisson jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la Tour. En se téléportant. Au beau milieu d'un couloir. L'archer en resta bouche bée et contempla le sol ou, seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, les talons d'Amora se trouvaient encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Natasha qui passait dans le coin.

-L'alien qui bosse pour Loki était là, expliqua Clint en désignant le vide devant lui. Et elle a disparu.

-Je vois, » répondit la rousse sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

Elle laissa son coéquipier, toujours perplexe, sur ces paroles. Clint regarda autour de lui.

« Elle a disparu ! Disparu ! Pourquoi personne ne réagit ? »

Pour le coup, il n'y avait personne à côté de l'archer qui aurait pu réagir mais il marquait tout de même un point. Depuis que Loki vivait dans la Tour, plus personne ne réagissait à rien. Tout, absolument tout, était devenu normal.

Un donut qui passait en volant au milieu du salon puis patientait en lévitant devant l'ascenseur pour enfin le prendre jusqu'au labo de Loki ? Normal.

Thor qui utilisait Mjölnir pour voler et distribuer des flyers pour la marque de chaussures de son frère adoptif ? Normal.

Au final, en dehors des progrès de Morgan, rien n'étonnait plus les Avengers. Notre pauvre Clint se retrouvait donc à gérer tout seul ce genre de situation. Et Clint ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation. Pouvait-il rester parfaitement sain d'esprit après avoir vu quelqu'un disparaitre d'un coup ?

Il était vrai qu'il en avait vu d'autres depuis l'arrivée de Loki mais certaines choses étaient dures à avaler. Comme la téléportation par exemple. La santé mentale de l'archer était mise à rude épreuve ces temps-ci.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki aurait pu se rendre jusqu'à un des édifices de l'USPS en volant/lévitant. Cependant, conduire sa Jaguar l'apaisait. Pourquoi voulait-il se détendre avant d'aller exiger des explications ? Tout simplement parce que, exceptionnellement, Loki avait décidé de gérer cette histoire de manière pacifique. Il décida donc de sortir sa voiture, en plus ça faisait un moment qu'elle attendait au garage.

Loki claqua la portière de sa voiture dans son dos et parcouru d'un pas rapide la huitième avenue. Il ignora les coups de klaxon agressifs provenant des conducteurs qui lui reprochait son stationnement au milieu de la route. Ce n'était pas son problème. Pour l'heure, il avait une affaire bien plus urgente à régler. Il fini par s'arrêter devant l'énorme bâtiment de l'USPS. Le dieu observa un instant la façade en pierre et les colonnes et jugea le lieu bien trop prestigieux pour un service postal aussi minable. D'un pas rageur, il monta les marches et entra dans le bâtiment.

Sans prendre un instant pour observer l'intérieur du bâtiment ou les superbes plafonds, il doubla une immense file d'attente pour se planter devant un guichet ouvert. Le seul ouvert.

« Eh ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Faites la queue comme tout le momph. »

Paniquée, la femme qui avait voulu s'interposer plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Où était passé sa bouche ?! Ce n'était qu'une illusion bien sûr mais ça, seul Loki le savait. En un instant, les new-yorkais commencèrent à évacuer pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du dieu. Pendant ce temps, derrière le guichet, l'employé de l'USPS quittait enfin son écran des yeux.

« C'est pour quoi, soupira-t-il lentement, ce qui exaspéra au plus au point notre cher Jotun.

-Mes livraisons passent par vous et n'arrivent jamais à l'heure. »

L'homme le fixa un instant sans rien dire puis baissa les yeux vers son écran et le planning affiché juste en dessous. Il regarda la légende du planning puis releva lentement les yeux.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça monsieur. Il faut voir avec le service de livraison. Ici c'est seulement l'accueil des clients. »

Loki inspira profondément.

« Et où se trouve le service de livraison ? questionna-t-il d'une voix acide.

-Tout au bout sur la gauche là-bas après la zone pour emballer les colis. Mais ils sont fermés aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est jeudi.

-Et ? fit le dieu qui ne voyait pas de rapport entre sa question et la réponse qu'on lui donnait.

-Le jeudi y'a pas le service de livraison. C'est écrit là, » dit l'homme en désignant son planning.

Subitement, Loki ressentait un besoin urgent de faire exploser cet enfer. De manière pacifique bien entendu.

Devait-il le faire ?

Oui.

Allait-il le faire ?

Assurément ?

La question était donc : quand et comment ?

Loki regarda l'employé, aussi utile qu'un pigeon dans les rues de New-York, qui ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention. Le dieu prit un bref instant, très bref, vraiment très bref. En fait, il n'y réfléchi pas plus d'un quart de seconde. La vie de cet homme importait-elle ? Pas vraiment. Et il y avait une faible probabilité qu'il soit lié à l'Enfant de la plage. Très, très faible mais existante tout de même.

Quand et comment ?

Et pourquoi pas là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Quant au comment, Loki était toujours un grand fan des explosions : simple et efficace. En plus c'était joli à regarder. Le brun regarda autour de lui. Rien de mieux qu'une explosion magistrale pour se remonter le moral après une journée plutôt maussade.

Loki quitta le bâtiment à grands pas, terrifiant juste par sa présence, les pauvres mortels qui souhaitaient simplement acheter un joli timbre pour envoyer leurs cartes postales de vacances à New-York. Oui, ça se faisait encore. C'était tout de même incroyable, surtout avec de tels services postaux.

Dehors, il baissa un bref instant les yeux sur ses chaussures avec un petit sourire en coin. Toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elles ! Et le fait qu'il en portait six jours sur sept n'était qu'une pure coïncidence.

En quelques secondes, Loki fut dans les airs, surplombant la huitième avenue et le bâtiment de l'USPS. Le dieu prit un instant, se remémorant l'explosion de la cinquième avenue. Il était temps de faire mieux, de faire plus grand ! Avec la huitième.

Ça allait quand même lui demander pas mal d'énergie. Premièrement parce que contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait pas de voiture à sacrifier dans un camion. Il devait tout faire lui-même. Bon.

Personne n'était là pour le surveiller, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. A condition qu'il trouve comment créer son explosion. Ça ne faisait malheureusement pas parti de ses spécialités.

Son téléphone vibra et il le sortit de sa poche.

De WebD : Tu fais quoi là ? On doit trouver une solution pour les délais...

Un sourire, limite malsain, souleva les lèvres de Loki. Les explosions n'étaient pas sa spécialité... Mais par contre... Il répondit au message d'Amora en lui demandant de le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais. Le message en lui-même était plus cru mais mieux vaut le censurer légèrement.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Donc. Laisse-moi récapituler ton "plan".

-Ne mime pas les guillemets, l'interrompit Loki avec un geste de la main. C'est un vrai plan. Et il est très bien. »

Amora cligna des yeux, pas le moins du monde convaincue. Cependant elle n'en montra rien. Loki restait à l'origine de ses revenus. Et, suspendues à des dizaines de mètres du sol, dans des chaussures de sa création, elle doutait que ce soit le meilleur moment pour lui tenir tête. Même si dans le pire des cas, la téléportation pourrait la sortir de tout mauvais pas.

« Je rentre dans le bâtiment et je fais tout sauter avec une explosion tu appelles ça un plan ?

-Oui. J'aurais préféré le faire moi même... Tu ne pourrais pas... Me prêter ton pouvoir d'explosion ?

-Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce genre de chose se "prête".

-Je vais te virer si tu continues avec tes guillemets, » menaça le brun.

Amora baissa les mains et Loki la regarda un instant, réalisant quelque chose.

« Il doit y avoir un énorme groupe électrogène dans ce bâtiment.

-Comme partout je suppose.

-Ça provoquerait sûrement une terrible explosion si une décharge d'énergie était accidentellement balancée contre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Energie eldritch ?

-Energie eldritch, confirma Loki. Finalement je ne vais pas avoir besoin de toi. Tu peux y aller.

-Pardon ?

-On se voit quand j'ai géré ce problème, » lança Loki en amorçant sa descente.

L'enchanteresse serra les poings. Loki était incapable de réaliser à quel point on pouvait avoir envie de le frapper avec une chaise, où n'importe quoi d'autre, comme une explosion. Oui, frapper avec une explosion. Amora en colère était particulièrement dangereuse. Elle adressa un doigt d'honneur à son chef et redescendit au sol, ignorant la foule qui la contemplait étrangement. Même si les ventes de Fly Dragon augmentaient, il était encore loin d'être courant de voir quelqu'un voler en ville.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki entra une nouvelle fois dans les locaux de l'USPS. Cette fois-ci d'un pas décidé. Toute colère avait disparu de sa démarche. Loki pacifiste était sur le point de régler un problème.

Il fut très simple de trouver les groupes électrogènes. Bon nombre de panneaux indiquait au public de ne pas toucher, de ne pas s'approcher, sous risque de finir électrocuté. Il suffisait donc d'ignorer les panneaux et de pousser les portes "interdites". Rien de moins que ce que Loki avait fait toute sa vie.

Quand il poussa une énième porte, après l'avoir délicatement et pacifiquement enfoncé, le dieu se retrouva devant ce qu'il cherchait. Un énorme potentiel d'explosion était condensé dans cette pièce. Et il allait suffire d'une décharge pour délivrer ce potentiel.

À la différence de sa magie classique qui était verte, quand Loki utilisait la magie eldritch c'était des étincelles rouge et orange qui s'échappaient de ses mains. Ce qui, selon son humble avis, serait plus adapté à une explosion. Il fit craquer ses phalanges, tout sourire, et des étincelles crépitèrent sur le sol.

« C'est parti. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Si la peur qui avait fait sortir tous les visiteurs de l'USPS était retombée et que les new-yorkais repassaient comme si de rien n'était sur le trottoir, l'énorme explosion qui en projeta un grand nombre au sol relança comme un vent de panique. Sous les regards effrayés des habitants, les fenêtres du bâtiment explosèrent, projetant des éclats de verre aux alentours, des murs s'écroulèrent à moitié mais pourtant, alors que tout annonçait une explosion mémorable, le bâtiment finit étrangement par imploser.

Un vieil homme regarda les gens courir dans tous les sens pour s'éloigner de la huitième avenue en soupirant. Il se pencha et ramassa le journal qui avait été arraché de ses mains par le souffle qui avait détruit les fenêtres.

« Franchement ses jeunes ils ont peur de tout, rouspéta-t-il en époussetant son quotidien. Et ces héros ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'alarma un homme en costume en passant devant lui. Allez-vous-en !

-Peuh ! Depuis le temps que je vis à New-York ce n'est pas une simple explosion qui va me faire peur. »

Et il partit d'un pas posé vers le métro.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Bon, dit Loki en contemplant l'énorme cratère où se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes un gigantesque bâtiment. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien détruit en même temps. Ça fait du bien. »

Bras croisés, il observa les midgardiens qui courraient dans tous les sens sous ses pieds. Effectivement ça faisait "longtemps" qu'il n'avait rien détruit. Ajouté à cela que cette destruction était d'utilité publique on ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« Sacré cratère tout de même, » sifflota le brun en admirant un peu plus sa splendide destruction.

Et pour cause, un trou de près de deux cents cinquante mètres de long c'était loin d'être négligeable, encore moins en centre ville. Quelques débris jonchaient le profond cratère, seules traces prouvant qu'un bâtiment était bel et bien présent il y a peu.

Satisfait de cette manière pacifique pour régler ses problème, Loki descendit et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur. Ses yeux verts suivant avec une certaine satisfaction le bal des pompiers et policiers qui commençait dans la huitième avenue, il sorti son smartphone et lança Twitter. Le dieu devait profiter de ce début de notoriété sur les réseaux sociaux.

Et ainsi ses abonnés virent passer dans leur TL :

GodOfMischief : "Je tiens l'USPS à l'œil pour toi New-York."

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki reçut un message privé.

De NYCWallCrawler : le rôle de justicier du quartier est déjà prit m'sieur Loki (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) laissez moi ce genre d'affaires (つ≧▽≦)つ

Et revoilà ses symboles étranges que l'adolescent araignée affectionnait tant. Le dieu rangea son téléphone sans répondre. Peut être était-il plus prudent de s'éloigner des lieux du crime. Même si les nombreuses notifications qui harcelaient son portable étaient enthousiaste, les services de police ne serait peut être pas du même avis. Et Loki n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Il devait s'occuper de la seconde partie de son plan. Maintenant que l'USPS était en partie détruite, elle allait renaître de ses cendres. Et c'était Loki qui allumerait le brasier.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

-Sur l'USPS ? Oui !

-Quelqu'un s'est enfin occupé de leur cas !

-J'ai reçu en quelques jours des dizaines de colis égarés depuis des années par leur services. »

Loki qui marchait, incognito, en centre ville était ravi. Partout en ville, on bénissait l'homme (ou le dieu) à l'origine de ce miracle. Tout ce qui passait par le service postal arrivait dans les temps. Voir même souvent en avance.

« Il paraît que celui qui s'en est occupé est sur Twitter. Tu le suis toi ?

-Pas encore. Donne-moi son pseudo ! »

« Vous avez vu, c'est celui qui avait attaqué New-York avec les aliens.

-Celui qui s'est battu contre les Avengers ?

-Pff franchement ils auraient pu faire quelque chose avant ceux-là. Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'ils détruisent la ville, ils saccagent toujours les centre de tris de l'USPS.

-C'est vrai. C'est bizarre quand même que ça tombe toujours sur eux.

-Ils devaient avoir un accord avec eux, ça leur faisait une bonne excuse pour être en retard. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Les Avengers en question ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette étonnante vague de popularité pour Loki. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés au chômage technique, les new-yorkais ne juraient plus que par Loki pour résoudre leurs problèmes.

Tony s'était senti mal au début, et pour cause, on lui volait la vedette. Mais après avoir profité plus régulièrement du sourire de sa fille, il en avait conclu que ce n'était pas si mal. En plus, Loki aurait maintenant toute la ville sur le dos au moindre faux pas et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Pas si loin de là, au siège des Nations-Unies, Namor tapait du pied. Il était censé être reçu pour des pourparlers en vue de calmer la guerre (parce qu'il était quand même temps de s'occuper de cette histoire) mais on le faisait attendre depuis des heures. La cause ? La plupart des membres du congrès s'extasiaient visiblement devant des "chaussures volantes".

Rageusement, Namor tourna le dos à l'ONU et rejoignit la petite délégation de son peuple. Il ordonna le retrait des troupes et le retour dans la cité d'Atlantis.

« Ces humains sont trop stupides de toute façon, » marmonna-t-il quand on lui demanda pourquoi il avait abandonné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *USPS = United States Postal Service
> 
> Ouaip. Imaginer une entité interdimentionnelle, immortelle et maîtrisant la magie noire — surnommé notamment Le seigneur de la dimension noire ou le Dévoreur d'âmes — faisant le lien entre des humains pas satisfait de leur commande et un Loki chef d'entreprise ça m'a bien fait rire. Non mais vous imaginez ce monstre gigantesque devant un minuscule ordinateur a essayer d'aider Gertrude (qui a abandonné sa partie de Scrabble pour commander des chaussures en ligne) ? XD je trouve ça très comique !
> 
> Et oui. J'étais obligé de faire un passage avec Strange (même si bien évidemment c'est mieux en anglais).


	13. HS : Loki et Noël

***Vingt quatre décembre au soir. Tour des Avengers***

Loki revenait d'une promenade dans les rues de New-York, gaiment décorées aux couleurs de Noël. Il était allé voir le sapin de Rockfeller Center sur recommandation de l'agent Barton qui était parfaitement près à se reconvertir dans le tourisme si le métier du héro disparaissait du jour au lendemain. Et ce n'était absolument pas un hasard si l'agent du SHIELD s'était préparé à une telle éventualité. C'était déjà arrivé.

Il suffisait de remonter quelques mois plus tôt, quand Loki ait littéralement explosé les services postaux. A la suite de cet événement, les New-yorkais n'avaient juré que par le Jotun pendant de longues, très longues semaines. Ensuite, quand ils eurent remarqués que Loki préférait vendre des chaussures en ligne plutôt qu'assurer leur sécurité ils retournèrent leurs vestes comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu que les Avengers dans leur ville. Bref, Clint s'était donc préparé à reperdre son gagne-pain. Il était désormais prêt à tout (ou presque) ce que l'univers pourrait lui proposer, il avait plus d'une flèche dans son carquois.

Le dieu sortit de l'ascenseur à l'étage du salon. Il lança son manteau vaguement vers la droite (un robot de Stark passerait surement pour le ramasser un jour) et regarda tout autour de lui. Il aperçut Natasha qui lisait un dossier du SHIELD — cadeau de Noël de Fury — dans le canapé et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Il n'y avait pas un sapin gigantesque hier ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux détaillant toujours la pièce.

\- Si. Il est encore là.

\- Où ça ?

\- Sous les cadeaux, expliqua l'espionne sans quitter ses documents des yeux.

\- Sous les... Oh. Oh...

Loki contempla la pyramide de cadeaux qui avait littéralement engloutie le sapin.

\- Oh, répéta-t-il en se tordant le cou pour en apercevoir le sommet.

\- On peut les ouvrir ? questionna Hawkeye en apparaissant soudainement de l'arrière de la pile, vêtu d'un magnifique pull avec une tête de renne bariolée.

\- Non. On attend le vingt cinq.

\- Mais pourquuuooii !

\- Clint, tu es un adulte, fais au moins semblant d'en être un. Soit un bon modèle pour tes enfants.

\- Mes enfants veulent jouer avec leurs cadeaux.

\- Tes enfants sont déjà couchés et endormis, contra Natasha.

\- Qui veut faire un poker ? demanda Tony en débarquant dans la pièce avec une mallette argentée.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Natasha en fermant son dossier.

\- Pour le traditionnel poker de Noël, expliqua le milliardaire.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Quoi le quoi ? Vous ne faites pas ça vous ?

\- Non.

\- Pas du tout.

Loki se contenta d'un regard dédaigneux. On avait de bien meilleures occupation sur Asgard. Tony balaya les questions des deux Avengers d'une main et déposa la mallette sur la table. Quoi qu'ils en disent, les agents du SHIELD le rejoignirent autour de la table.

\- Tu joues tête de bouc ?

Loki redressa fièrement le menton.

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

Loki sourit malicieusement, il allait les plumer.

***Vingt cinq décembre au matin... très matin pour certains. Tour des Avengers***

\- Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! lança Tony avec beaucoup d'entrain, trop d'entrain.

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël Loki ! sourit Thor.

\- Ferme-la...

Loki écrasa une main sur le visage de son frère en passant devant lui et s'assit dans le canapé en se frottant les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps dans son lit. Quelle idée de se lever si tôt après une soirée qui s'était éternisée ? Surtout qu'au final Steve et Bucky avaient joué aussi. Et, n'en déplaise à Stark, les deux ancêtres étaient aussi bons au poker qu'au bingo ; la poker face de Bucky était d'ailleurs admirable. Tout ça pour dire que le plan brillant du Jotun consistant à leur casser le moral en gagnant s'était soldé par un échec cuisant et un portefeuille allégé. Il allait annuler la prime de Noël de ses employés pour se refaire tiens.

Thor ne lui en tint pas rigueur — Loki avait déjà fait bien pire — et s'arrêta au pied du sapin. Il déterra… enfin attrapa une boîte et s'approcha de son frère en lui tendant.

\- Tiens, joyeux Noël.

\- J'ai rien demandé, bailla le concerné.

\- Oui... Mais tu as quand même un cadeau.

Loki releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

\- ... C'est quoi ?

\- Regarde par toi-même. Et fais attention, précisa le dieu, c'est fragile.

Le brun souffla et attrapa la boîte. Il n'était pas totalement stupide, il n'allait pas jeter le paquet au sol avant de sauter dessus. Quoique... Si le cadeau était inutile, c'était une solution qui restait envisageable. Le Jotun se pencha sur la boîte. Pas de ruban ni de nœud, contrairement aux autres paquets qui étaient précieusement emballés. Il souleva lentement le couvercle. Particulièrement prudent de nature, que la totalité des Avengers le fixe en silence n'allait pas le rassurer. Loki laissa le couvercle glisser entre ses doigts et fixa, les yeux ronds, le contenu de la boîte.

\- Maaao.

Un... Chat ? Un chaton ? Un chaton qui miaulait bizarrement d'ailleurs. Loki l'attrapa délicatement et le leva jusqu'à ses yeux. L'animal posa une de ses pattes avant sur les lèvres du dieu. Le geste provoqua un éclat de rire général chez les Avengers et des regardes émerveillés chez les quatre enfants présents. Un mince sourire souleva les lèvres de Loki.

\- Je vais l'appeler Arthur.

\- Quoi ? fit Steve en le dévisageant.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Personne n'appelle son chat Arthur, confirma Natasha.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Loki en posant le chaton sur ses cuisses.

\- Parce que c'est pas un prénom pour un chat !

\- Appelle le minou, Félix ou un truc comme ça.

\- C'est très laid, jugea catégoriquement le brun.

\- Peut être. Mais au moins c'est pas Arthur.

\- Tu as un problème contre les Arthur, Stark ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que dans aucun univers tu appelles une adorable boule de poils... Arthur.

\- Mais c'est mon chat. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je veux qu'il s'appelle Arthur.

\- Mais...

\- Arthur.

Les supers héros soupirèrent.

\- Fais ce que tu veux l'alien, finit par abandonner Tony. Tiens, où est passé Morgan ?

Loki, concentré sur son chaton ne réagit pas.

\- Morgan ?

Pas plus que Thor qui racontait avec passion à Laura comment on fêtait ce genre d'événement sur Asgard. Elle se sentait obligée d'écouter les paroles du dieu, après tout c'était un dieu, et puis Nathaniel avait l'air de bien aimer l'asgardien puisqu'il souriait en le regardant.

\- Morgan ?

Natasha essayait vainement de se débarrasser de son « neveu » Cooper qui, pour l'heure, l'avait choisi comme adulte de repère. Elle ne se lança pas à la recherche de Morgan non plus.

\- Morgan ? Morgan !

Par contre, les parents de la fillette ainsi que Steve et Bruce commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Clint rejoignit le mouvement par esprit paternel.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Morgan !

Cette fois-ci, Loki entendit les appels des parents en détresse et les ignora délibérément en se renfonçant dans le canapé. Arthur cherchait une position confortable sur son torse.

\- Tony ! Il faut la retrouver !

\- Sa balise GPS dit qu'elle est toujours dans la pièce !

\- Sa quoi ? fit Pepper en s'arrêtant.

\- Ça se précise, poursuivit Tony sans lui prêter attention en fixant son portable. Là ! Elle est près du sapin !

Natasha attrapa une nouvelle coupe de champagne et la vida d'une traite, ignorant Cooper qui voulait goûter la boisson des grands. Sa coupe se balançant entre ses doigts, hors d'atteinte de l'enfant, elle regarda les quelques Avengers qui luttaient corps et âme contre des montagnes de cadeaux. C'était un spectacle assez divertissant il fallait l'avouer mais c'était surtout navrant.

\- À l'aide ! cria Clint en ouvrant grands les yeux quand un paquet gigantesque dégringola dans sa direction. Dites à ma femme et à mes enfants que...

Il fut balayé par un raz-de-marée de boîtes colorées et poussa un cri étranglé.

\- Il faut dire quoi à sa femme et à ses enfants ? marmonna Loki en caressant la tête de son chat qui ronronnait doucement.

\- Papa !

Les enfants en question — du moins les deux en âge de le faire — se jetèrent à leur tour dans la bataille (Natasha fut ainsi libérée de Cooper), envoyant valser des paquets dans la pièce pour déterrer leur défunt (?) père. Un dernier paquet fit un triple salto et finit par une réception parfaite sur un bout du canapé avant qu'une main tendue vers le ciel n'apparaisse enfin. Son propriétaire suivit rapidement, ainsi Clint était bien vivant. Un peu sonné mais vivant. Un vrai miracle de Noël !

-J'ai vu la lumière, murmura-t-il en regardant dans le vague, toujours à moitié enseveli par des cadeaux.

Un dernier petit paquet atterrit sur son crâne et il retomba en arrière sous les hurlements horrifiés de ses enfants. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas perdre leur père deux fois dans la même journée !

Loin du niveau de Clint, très proche du sol après sa chute, les autres Avengers qui cherchaient toujours la fillette Stark jouaient les équilibristes sur les cadeaux. Pepper échappa de peu à une chute mortelle quand elle prit appui sur papier cadeau très glissant. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à s'accrocher à une branche de sapin qui cherchait à s'extraire des cadeaux. Que de miracles en si peu de temps, c'est beau la magie de Noël.

\- Morgan ?

\- Je l'ai !

En parlant de miracle… Les têtes de nos spéléologues en herbe se tournèrent dans une coordination parfaite vers Cap'tain America qui tenait l'enfant à bout de bras pendant que le bas de son corps s'enfonçait irrémédiablement dans les cadeaux mouvants. Tony se jeta à sa rencontre et récupéra sa fille qu'il passa à Pepper avant de commencer à tirer son ami.

\- Reste avec nous Steve ! L'Amérique a besoin de toi ! Bruce vient m'aider !

Le scientifique qui se battait contre des serpentins bariolés escalada comme il put le mont Cadeau et rejoignit Tony.

\- Steeeeve ! Bats-toi !

Loki et Natasha échangèrent un long regard. Entre Clint qui partageait son expérience de mort imminente à ses deux enfants et Steve qui s'enfonçait toujours sous les cris paniqués de Tony et Bruce, il y avait à faire. La Russe indiqua une bouteille de champagne vide à Loki qui hocha la tête avant de remuer une main. Deux bouteilles pleines apparurent. Ils allaient en avoir besoin pour survivre à cette journée de Noël.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Bucky enleva son écharpe en entrant dans l'ascenseur de la Tour. Sa moto était inutilisable avec les mètres de neige qui recouvraient le sol. Et c'était infernal de marcher par ce temps. Tout ça parce que Steve préférait avoir la version physique d'un film là ou le commun des mortels se serait contenté d'une version numérique. Persuadé d'arriver juste à temps pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le salon… légèrement agité.

Sur sa gauche vers le sapin, Pepper serrait sa fille dans ses bras comme si cette dernière venait de frôler la mort. Pas loin d'elle, Clint se levait difficilement, une main posée dans le bas du dos sous les regards humides de deux de ses enfants. Sur sa droite, le dieu du tonnerre et Laura discutaient joyeusement.

Trouvant tout cela bien étrange mais se demandant surtout ou était son ami, Bucky leva les yeux vers le sapin et sa mâchoire se décrocha lentement. Iron Man. Pas Tony Stark non, Iron Man était de sorti. Il utilisait la puissance de ses répulseurs pour dégager quelqu'un d'une montagne de cadeau sous les recommandations du docteur Banner qui tenait des feuilles de calculs entre ses mains tremblantes. L'ancien soldat réalisa enfin que c'était une tête blonde qu'il connaissait bien que les deux scientifiques essayaient de sauver. Mais Steve, l'écume aux lèvres et parfaitement inconscient, sombrait inlassablement entre les boites de toutes tailles, peu importait les efforts de ses secouristes. Bucky s'arracha à cette vision pour le moins pas banal et rebaissa les yeux.

Enfin, en face de lui, tranquillement installés dans les canapés, Loki et Natasha trinquaient, vraisemblablement insensibles à la scène infernale qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Bucky resta dans l'entrée, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Finalement, il partit d'un pas rigide pour rejoindre les canapés et saisit une coupe de champagne qu'il descendit cul sec.

\- Il va falloir plus fort que ça, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur un canapé.

\- Bienvenue dans le groupe, lui lança Natasha en sortant une bouteille de son dos. Vodka ?

Mécaniquement, le soldat de l'hiver accepta. Tout pour oublier ce qui se passait dans le salon des Avengers le jour de Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chats dans mes histoires ne font jamais « miaou » parce que c'est trop mainstream. Accessoirement c'est parce que les chats de mon entourage sont incapables de miauler de manière classique. Et sinon il s'appelle Arthur parce que fin 2018 c'était Red Dead Redemption 2 qui sortait.  
> Bon et cette fois quand on se retrouve ça sera Loki Baby-sitter parce que c'est pas que ça s'éternise cette histoire mais si ça continue Black Widow sortira en salle avant que ce chapitre ne fasse son apparition ici. Ce qui serait proprement révoltant si vous voulez mon avis. En fait, il est presque fini je ne suis juste pas satisfaite de la fin et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me pencher dessus. Il devrait quand même arriver « assez vite ».  
> A la prochaine et joyeux Noël ! En espérant que ça se passe mieux chez vous que dans la Tour ;)


	14. Loki baby-sitter

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonnait pour la troisième fois dans le salon de la Tour. Signe que l'interlocuteur insistait vraiment pour déranger ses habitants ; également que personne ne semblait disposer à répondre.

« Il faut que je décroche, » s'alarma Pepper en entrant dans la pièce en coup de vent.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant où poser Morgan. Si Loki avait vu la scène il aurait surement pointé le sol d'un index dédaigneux, c'était tout ce que cet enfant méritait. Pepper, par le plus grand des hasards, ne trouva justement que Loki dans le salon. Il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion face à un tableau accroché au mur.

Le dieu ne comprenait rien à l'art moderne. Qu'est-ce que ce tableau était censé représenter ? Est-ce que ça représentait seulement quelque chose ? La seule chose que cette "œuvre" inspirait à Loki était une horreur sans fond. Et une grande souffrance. Pas une souffrance interne devant un sentiment que l'artiste avait tenté d'exprimer, quelque chose qui prenait aux tripes. Non. Il avait littéralement mal. C'était une souffrance physique, il avait l'impression que ses yeux brûlaient à force de regarder cette chose. Et pourtant, impossible de décrocher le regard ? Quelle était cette malédiction ? Loki était si perdu qu'on aurait presque pu voir des points d'interrogation voler autour de lui.

Pepper s'approcha du brun qui fut brusquement arraché à l'abomination du mur — qu'il se promit de détruire le plus vite possible, mettant à feu et à sang le salon entier au passage — et lui mit sa fille dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce... Ah ! L'enfant ! glapit le Jotun en sentant un désagréable frisson lui traverser l'échine devant cette effroyable représentante de l'espèce humaine.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, » promit Pepper en s'éloignant pour trouver le téléphone qui sonnait toujours.

C'était un téléphone vraiment persévérant et c'était tout à son honneur.

Par contre Clint n'appréciait pas du tout être dérangé pendant qu'il se faisait un sandwich. Dès la première sonnerie, l'archer avait expédié le téléphone dans le couloir en supposant que quelqu'un daignerait répondre. Ce quelqu'un fut donc Pepper qui décrocha quelques quatre sonneries plus tard.

En attendant, puisque tout le monde préfère savoir ce que fait Clint avec son sandwich et pourquoi il déteste être dérangé plutôt que découvrir qui téléphonait avec tant d'acharnement à la Tour, ou même de savoir comment s'en sort Loki avec un enfant dans les bras, restons avec l'agent Barton.

Ainsi, Clint désirait une ambiance calme et non perturbée par des sonneries intempestives parce qu'il risquait d'être déconcentré pendant sa création. Là, vous vous demandez peut être quel genre de sandwich nécessite autant d'attention ? Aucun en particulier. Il fallait juste savoir que si un humain normalement constitué assemblait son sandwich posément avec ses mains, tout ceci était bien trop « classique » pour l'archer. Mister Barton faisait toujours ses sandwichs de la même façon : tête dans le frigo, assiette posée sur le bar derrière lui et aliments lancés par-dessus son épaule.

Peut être comprenez-vous maintenant le problème d'un téléphone trop insistant.

Une tranche de jambon lancée en l'air risquait alors d'atterrir sur le sandwich en construction mais — sacrilège ! — sans être parfaitement bien positionnée. Et tout bon créateur de sandwich savait qu'il était dès lors impossible de bien aligner les tomates ou le concombre.

Ce coup de téléphone avait entrainé ce problème insurmontable très précis.

Avec un regard attristé devant le désastre de ce merveilleux sandwich qui aurait dû être parfait en tout point mais qui — merci téléphone — souffrait d'un infime décalage, Clint mordit dedans. Au moins le goût était là. Un triste sourire aux lèvres, l'agent poursuivit son repas.

Refermons cette parenthèse sandwich bien trop conséquente et retrouvons Loki qui, rappelons-le, suivait Pepper du regard pendant qu'elle quittait la pièce pour décrocher.

Loki baissa les yeux vers Morgan. Il lui adressa tout d'abord un regard sinistre en la gardant à bout de bras. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

Loki fléchit légèrement ses bras, rapprochant l'étrange petite mortelle de lui. Petite mortelle qui pencha la tête sur le côté en lui souriant. Le cœur du géant de glace s'adoucit brusquement. Cet enfant était un ange. Un ange sur Terre. Rien à voir avec les bambins braillard d'Asgard, piaillant à qui mieux mieux chez les filles et voulant jouer les guerriers alors qu'ils ne tenaient pas encore debout chez les garçons. Les pires de tous étaient sans hésitation les filles qui prenaient les armes. Un mélange des deux ? Brr terrifiant.

Durant les trois petites minutes pendant lesquelles Pepper coupa court à sa conversation téléphonique, dans le salon Loki et Morgan se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Etincelle de joie chez Morgan, étrange fascination chez Loki.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Téléphone déposé et attention de nouveau concentrée sur sa fille, Pepper retourna dans le salon.

« Je peux récupérer Morgan si tu veux. »

Loki prit l'enfant contre son torse en regardant froidement la mère.

« Ça ne fait que cinq minutes que j'ai cet enfant dans les bras mais si quelque chose lui arrive je tuerais tout le monde dans cette Tour et ensuite je me suiciderais, » prévint Loki avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

Pepper cligna des yeux sans rien dire, perdue devant la réaction — légèrement excessive dirons-nous — du Jotun.

« Je... Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu peux en être certain. Avec autant de supers héros à proximité elle est en sécurité. »

Puis, elle récupéra prudemment sa fille. Devait-elle parler à Tony de cet étrange changement chez le Jotun ? Pour protéger le cœur du génie d'une crise cardiaque, très certainement. Il faudrait juste qu'elle trouve les bons mots et le bon moment.

Toujours est-il qu'aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître — et de fait, ça l'était — le Jotun devint rapidement le baby-sitter de référence pour la jeune princesse de la Tour Avengers. C'est donc à lui qu'il incombait, pendant les heures ou Pepper et Tony travaillaient, de gérer les demandes de la miss.

Le dieu sachant tenir tête à des soldats asgardien qui s'emballaient pendant leurs entraînements et depuis peu à des employés qui voulaient avoir des primes toutes les deux semaines, un enfant ne lui poserait jamais problème. Il lui suffisait de dire non. Et Loki savait dire non. Il était un spécialiste en la matière.

« Loki, arrête de poignarder ton frère pour jouer. »

Non.

« Loki, reste bien tranquillement sur Asgard et ne va pas semer la panique et la destruction dans les autres royaumes. »

Non.

« Loki, arrête de te faire passer pour mort. »

Non. C'était bien trop amusant.

« Loki, arrête de vendre ces satanés chaussures volantes dans toute la ville. »

Bien évidemment, non.

Il n'avait pas peur de dire non. Mais Loki n'avait jamais eu à lutter contre un enfant, bien plus tenace que des adultes sur certains points. C'est pourquoi il disait « non » en boucle depuis une heure environ.

« Zoo !

\- Non.

\- Zoo, » insista Morgan en fronçant les sourcils sur une moue boudeuse.

Loki la regarda froidement, d'un regard glacial qu'il utilisait couramment pour calmer ses employés quand leurs débats sur les chaussettes* s'envenimaient, mais elle semblait y être immunisée.

« Zoo, » répéta une énième fois — Loki avait perdu le compte il y a bien longtemps — Morgan en prenant un air cette fois-ci menaçant.

Eh, c'est pas la fille de Tony pour rien, elle a du caractère la puce.

Loki haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement. Il s'en rendit compte aussitôt et déchanta très vite. Il avait sourit. Autrement dit, il avait perdu ; conclusion, elle avait gagné.

« ... Bon d'accord, céda l'asgardien. On va au zoo. »

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki découvrit en cette merveilleuse et ensoleillée journée qu'une journée merveilleusement bien ensoleillé n'était pas le moment idéal pour aller au zoo. Des enfants. Partout des enfants. Et les parents qui allaient avec. Et des ados, à deux doigts de pleurer devant des loutres qui se tenaient par la patte. Loki fit un détour prudent pour éviter ces étranges spécimens. Et encore des enfants.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Loki aurait tout simplement ordonné la destruction du lieu tout entier mais... Devant lui, avançant d'un pas encore hésitant mais pourtant rempli de détermination, Morgan. Morgan qui riait devant une volière remplie d'oiseaux aux plumages exotiques. Elle était adorable.

« Elle est adorable, souffla une voix de femme près de Loki qui sursauta. Ah les enfants, je me rappelle quand les miens avaient son âge... Quand ils commencent à parler c'est tellement mignon ! »

Loki tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Cette femme n'était quand même pas en train de lui parler à _lui_ ?

« Elle est à vous ? Elle ne vous ressemble pas vraiment. »

Loki lui offrit un grand sourire et un serpentin vert s'enroula autour de lui. L'instant d'après, c'était Tony Stark qui souriait à la femme.

« Papa, » reconnu Morgan avant de pointer le secteur des reptiles du doigt.

Elle en avait assez des oiseaux, il était temps d'aller explorer une nouvelle zone du zoo. Loki se retransforma et souleva Morgan dans ses bras avant de partir, sans un regard pour la femme hébétée qui restait immobile au milieu de l'allée. Elle avait bien vu Tony Stark à l'instant. LE Tony Stark. Iron Man en personne. Elle n'avait pas rêvée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dieu reposa Morgan au sol quand ils furent arrivés devant les vivariums. En voyant les nombreux serpents se prélasser sous leurs lampes UV, Loki se demanda si ce zoo ne manquait pas drastiquement de spectacles. Il répondit à son interrogation dans la foulée. Si, il en manquait. Loki n'en avait compté que quatre notable.

**1-** Le spectacle des otaries, qu'il avait évité car on y retrouvait les mêmes adolescents que chez les loutres mais qui s'extasiaient cette fois devant les démarches et glissades des otaries.

**2-** Le spectacle des perroquets et autres bestioles volantes, il trouvait ça ridicule.

**3-** Le nourrissage des pingouins, Loki trouvait les pingouins très drôle mais ces maudits adolescents avaient fait leur grand retour en voulant libérer un groupe de quatre pingouins, soit disant qu'un lion avait besoin d'eux ? Aberrant. « Cours Kowalski ! » avait même crié un des fous furieux en portant à bout de bras un des pingouins.

La police était intervenue, ainsi que le SWAT, le SHIELD avait évacué les pingouins (qui vivent encore aujourd'hui sur l'héliporteur, l'agent Coulson leur fournit tous les jours un uniforme parfaitement repassé estampillé du logo du SHIELD*²) pour leur propre sécurité.

Alors que les pingouins volaient aux côtés de l'agent Hill pour gagner ce qui deviendrait leur nouvelle maison, le président des États-Unis avait débarqué en hélicoptère — tout juste revenu d'un voyage d'affaires dans les îles — pour surveiller la scène.

Ah et accessoirement un ours avait réussi à quitter son enclos pour semer la terreur entre la zone des caribous et le stand de crêpes (le miel faisant parti des nappages disponible) enfin bref une sale histoire...

Que Loki avait regardé de loin en léchant un esquimau. Il s'était bien amusé et pour une fois n'était aucunement responsable du moindre évènement, il était trop occupé à faire manger son yaourt à Morgan quand la guerre avait débuté.

**4-** Le nourrissage des fauves ou des gros mammifères, et là encore Loki avait fait l'impasse, il s'attendait à ce qu'un membre du public soit désigné pour être jeté dans la fosse aux lions ou entre les pattes d'un ours polaire. Ça aurait pimenté l'animation d'une manière assez unique et c'est ce genre d'attraction qu'on attendait quand on avait grandit sur Asgard.

Finalement après une journée riche en émotions pour le public humain et tout à fait passable pour le dieu, Morgan fut remise dans le harnais ventral que portait Loki et les deux décolèrent ainsi devant l'entrée du zoo, direction la Tour. Dans son sillage, Loki laissa des prospectus pour ses chaussures tomber négligemment sur la tête des passants. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise publicité pour sa boîte.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Selon les dires de Loki, c'est une journée sans encombre qui s'acheva plus tard devant la télévision.

Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, revenons un peu en arrière. Revenons au moment où Loki avait cédé à la demande de Morgan.

Vous pensiez vraiment que notre cher Iron Man allait laisser sa fille découvrir le zoo juste en présence de Loki ? Soyez sérieux, si Loki servait de baby-sitter jusque là c'est parce que sa fille adorée était bien au chaud dans la Tour. Protégée de tous les côtés par moultes robots et caméras, sans oublier la présence rassurante de notre cher J.A.R.V.I.S. Mais dans ce monde extérieur si vil et dangereux ? Hors de question de la laisser entre les mains de corne de bouc. Même si Loki semblait étonnamment sincère quand il disait aimer s'occuper de Morgan.

Tony avait regardé sur les caméras Loki descendre en bas de la Tour, harnacher sa fille et s'envoler. Pour la première fois de la journée, le génie avait frôlé la crise cardiaque — et malheureusement pour lui c'était loin d'être la dernière — et s'était précipité pour ressortir ses plans d'armure adapté à sa fille. Ça allait devenir impératif, n'en déplaise à Pepper. Bon, il garderait quand même ce projet secret, déjà qu'elle avait fait une scène pour la balise GPS, soit disant qu'il « n'est pas acceptable de s'équiper son enfant d'une balise ». Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre franchement... Et en attendant, sans cette balise, sa fille aurait pu périr sous les cadeaux. Ce qui aurait eu pour seul intérêt d'offrir l'un des épitaphes les plus absurdes de l'année.

Reprenant ses esprit, le génie avait fixé les plans et, prit d'un soudain mauvais pressentiment, avait sorti son armure et activé sa caméra.

« Mesdames et messieurs, annonça solennellement Tony en fermant son casque, bienvenue dans votre épisode de StarkCam, nous sommes de retour à l'antenne. »

Tony décolla et quitta la Tour des Avengers à toute allure, laissant derrière lui un Hawkeye tout penaud qui venait le chercher. Compliqué de suivre Iron Man quand on est un humain lambda armé d'un carquois et d'un arc.

« Rejoins une équipe qu'il disait... Ils seront toujours là pour toi qu'il disait...»

Clint donna un coup de pied dans un des cartons qui traînait, faisant tomber un bras d'armure taille enfant qui lui flanqua la frousse. N'écoutant que son courage, il fit un bond en arrière, tira une flèche qui se planta dans le creux du pli du coude et décampa aussi sec. Tony faisait vraiment des trucs pas nets dans ses labos, la prochaine fois Natasha irait le chercher elle-même.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Bien loin des problèmes existentiels de l'agent Barton, Tony volait au-dessus de New-York.

« Ah elle est loin l'époque où il vivait dans la forêt avec son frère qui coupait des arbres. Ce parasite vit maintenant sous mon toit, profitant allégrement de tout le confort de ma maison. Vous imaginez ? »

Tony marmonna un instant dans sa barbe.

« Enfin assez parlé de ça, aujourd'hui StarkCam n'est pas un documentaire animalier mais une opération de surveillance. Et puis vous connaissez déjà le spécimen. C'est parti. »

_Plan aérien sur New-York. On survole certains gratte-ciels et slalome entre les autres._

En plus de s'approprier mon lieu et style de vie, ce maudit Loki semble déterminer à s'emparer de mon adorable fille. Il est hors de question que cette situation s'aggrave. Je refuse d'entendre un jour un « tonton Loki est super cool ! ». C'est ma fille, il n'a qu'à avoir des enfants au lieu de piquer ceux des autres.

_Cut. On distingue le parking et les portes d'un zoo en contrebas._

Bien, nous sommes sur place, reste à trouver notre cible. L'avantage du Loki c'est que la discrétion est loin d'être sa spécialité, contrairement à votre serviteur bien sûr. Ah tiens il est… Il a prit mon apparence ? Cette fois c'est décidé je vais… Morgan ! Non ! Pas vers les serpents ! Argh ! Mon cœur lâche. Adieu monde cruel…

_Nous interrompons notre programme pour une pause nécessaire au bien être de notre envoyé spécial qui se remet d'une petite crise cardiaque._

Je suis de retour. J'ai acheté des donuts. J'avais besoin de sucre. Nous pouvons reprendre. Après avoir insolemment mis la vie de ma fille en danger en l'amenant voir ces maudites créatures que sont les serpents, le Loki réalise enfin, avec un retard révoltant, que c'est l'heure du goûter.

_Cut. Loki accroupit devant Morgan lui fait manger un yaourt._

Regardez-le jouer le papa modèle… On pourrait croire qu'il a de l'expérience.

_Cut. Au loin, un petit groupe d'adolescent court vers la zone des pingouins._

Ça part exemple, des adolescentus débilus. Enfin retournons à notre mission. Morgan a l'air heureuse, tant mieux pour l'espérance de vie du néogothique. Si on enlève l'incident serpent et le retard du goûter ça se passe mieux que prévu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Tout se passe bien finalement.

_Cut. On voit Loki suivre du regard l'hélicoptère du SHIELD en mangeant un esquimau. Morgan lui tient la main, fascinée par tout ce remue-ménage aérien._

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. La vie est une souffrance et la mienne une torture orchestrée par le diable en personne. Même un Loki complètement livré à lui-même, sans son frère, en milieu hostile, n'aurait pas pu entrainer un tel déchainement des enfers.

_Cut. Un ours qui se balade dans les allées du zoo. On entend le bruit d'un répulseur près à faire feu._

Si le balourd tente de s'approcher de Morgan… Je ne réponds plus de rien.

_Zoom sur l'ours qui relève le museau, renifle l'air et part gaiement dans la direction opposée, direction un stand de crêpes._

Je ne vais pas survivre à cette surveillance. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort trois fois. Et ma fille qui tient la main de l'alien alors que c'est moi qui devrait être à ses côtés…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

« Tony qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On est attendu pour la réunion. »

Le concerné fut sorti brusquement de ses lamentations et tourna la tête, découvrant Natasha qui semblait s'être téléportée à ses côtés sur le toit.

« Comment tu es arrivée ici ?

\- J'ai pris l'escalier », expliqua l'espionne en désignant la porte de la cage d'escalier qu'elle avait enfoncée.

Tony regarda la pauvre porte qui tenait à peine sur ses gonds.

« Je vois ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Clint était censé te prévenir mais apparemment tu as décollé en laissant derrière toi des, je cite, cadavres de métal qu'il faudrait faire brûler en enfer, fin de citation. »

Tony cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre à quoi faisait référence les cadavres. Il n'avait aucun cada… Il leva légèrement les sourcils en réalisant qu'il devait vraiment commencer à ranger ses affaires.

« Oh.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Tony regarda nerveusement en contrebas.

« Et si jamais il se passait quelque chose de pire que ça et que je n'étais pas là pour empêcher que ça dérape ?

\- Pire que quoi ?

\- Pire que la présence du SHIELD dans un zoo, par exemple ? Pire qu'une intervention de SWAT sur un ours polaire en liberté, _par exemple_ ?

\- Dans mes souvenirs les zoos étaient moins excitants que ça.

\- J'oubliais avec qui je parlais, » soupira Tony en baissant la tête, abattu par le flegme de Natasha.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Tony eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

Et quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, ce ne fut pas de tout repos.

Il fit sa troisième crise cardiaque de la journée pendant un cauchemar. Sa fille face à des milliers, non des milliards de serpents en liberté. Des serpents verts qui récitaient des préceptes asgardiens et portaient des casques à cornes dorés.

Quatrième crise cardiaque, qui eut lieu rapidement après la troisième. Un ours lâché aux pieds de sa fille qui tenait en main un pot de miel géant. Un ours armé de dagues et drapé dans une cape verdoyante.

Tony se réveilla en sueur, une main plaquée sur son réacteur arc. Il enchainait les rêves absurdes. Le milliardaire se pencha vers sa table de chevet et attrapa la tablette qui y était posée. Il activa la caméra dans la chambre de sa fille et la regarda un instant, profondément endormie. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Avec un soupir de soulagement il retomba sur son matelas.

« Cet alien me tuera… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, incapable de se rendormir, il se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, la couvant du regard, et s'endormit enfin.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki serpenta un peu sur le tapis et siffla, sa langue chatouillant le nez de Morgan qui éclata de rire. Tony regarda la scène, consterné. Déjà, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Loki utiliser ses pouvoirs de métamorphoses. Ensuite, il n'était pas habitué à laisser sa fille entre les mains d'un serpent... Littéralement. Et pour finir il avait encore des flashs cauchemardesques de la nuit passée, qui rappelons le, étaient tous causés par Loki et non par son imagination débordante.

Tony soupira lourdement. Il devait rester positif. Positif… Au moins c'était le seul problème à gérer aujourd'hui.

« Oh mon dieu ! On n'a plus de cornichons !

\- Clint je pense qu'il y a largement pire comme problème dans la vie.

\- Mais Natasha, poursuivit l'archer, des larmes dans la voix. Comment je fais pour créer le sandwich ultime sans cornichon ?

\- Tu t'es lancé dans une quête ultime ? demanda Thor en saisissant la moitié des mots de la phrase pendant qu'il entrait dans la pièce. C'est très noble de ta part.

\- Pff, tu parles d'une quête, » pouffa Natasha en indiquant le pot de cornichons vide dans la main de son collège.

Le propriétaire du pot le serra jalousement dans ses bras.

« Vous verrez qu'un jour vous regretterez votre désinvolture face au désastre du siècle ! »

Tony se frotta pensivement le menton en occultant la suite de la discussion animée. Il avait beau y mettre du sien, parfois, il avait du mal à rester positif.

« Tonton Loki ! » s'exclama Morgan devant le Jotun ayant repris forme humaine.

Son cri empli de joie enfonça au passage une lame acérée dans le cœur de son père.

_Adieu positivité_ , pensa Tony avant de s'effondrer.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ? Je sais que c'est terrible de ne plus avoir de cornichons mais il faut savoir rester digne quand même.

\- Clint je t'assure que si tu prononces encore une fois le mot « cornichon » tu vas souffrir, promit froidement Natasha.

\- Courage mon ami, sourit Thor en passant un bras sur les épaules de Clint. Certaines quêtes t'amènent à risquer ta vie mais t'assurent une mort honorable et une place au Valhalla !

\- Je veux pas mourir moi, murmura le concerné d'une petite voix. Je voulais juste un sandwich. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nous y reviendrons dans le prochain chapitre  
> *²Ça me fait penser que Loki n'est pas allé sur l'héliporteur… Hum… Y'a peut être un truc à faire…
> 
> Moi ? Aimer Brooklyn 99 ? HAhahahahahalnfjqbusfis  
> J'ai vraiment eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre, pfiou contente qu'il soit posté. Je n'ai aucune explication pour la présence intrusive des sandwichs dans ce chapitre.
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
